Algo Más
by Lady Bardo - SummerWineSip
Summary: (FANREAL ANTIGUO) La relación de Lucy y Renee siempre ha sido muy estrecha, al menos durante el rodaje de la serie y los años posteriores. Pero nada es fácil con Lucy, algo que su amiga conoce bien y con lo que convive a duras penas. Pero cuando su relación se enrarece, su amistad se pondrá a prueba... y algo más.
1. 29 de Diciembre de 2007

**¡AVISO A NAVEGANTES! Esta historia fue escrita hace entre 7 y 10 años. Pongo este aviso nada más empezar para informar a los lectores de que, aunque esta historia me pertenece, pertenece a una yo mucho más joven e inexperta y, por lo tanto, digo yo que se notará mucho mucho en la redacción, la ortografía y la historia. Pero este relato, como otros tantos, ha formado parte de mis comienzos literarios y mi mundo Xenite y quería evitar que se perdieran en la nada ahora que cierran tantas webs abandonadas. Así que he querido recuperarlo y subirlo aquí por si alguien quiere leerlo (o releerlo).**

 **Además, qué mejor momento que este en el que parece que Xena renace de sus cenizas (nunca mejor dicho) y que quizás volvamos a tener nuevos capitulos (pordiospordiospordios que no la caguen...).**

 **Dicho esto, intentaré no tocar mucho el relato original (aunque me muera por meterle mano y editarlo de pies a cabeza...) porque A) quiero respetar el relato original y su esencia, y B) no tendría tiempo de retocar todas las historias que pretendo subir. Por supuesto, a pesar de todo me encantaría leer vuestros reviews y comentarios y, como siempre, nos vemos por las redes :) Tumbrl y Twitter: Summerwinesip**

 **Por cierto, esta historia es un fanreal, no un fanfic, es decir, nuestras protagonistas son las actrices (Lucy y Ren) y no Xena y Gabs :)**

 **Me callo ya y... ¡a leer!**

* * *

 **ES ALGO MÁS**

 **Por Lady Bardo**

 **29 de Diciembre de 2007**

El móvil de Lucy sonó dentro de su enorme bolso y comenzó a rebuscar entre el monedero, su agenda, las llaves… ahí estaba. Y el número que parpadeaba en la pantallita correspondía a Renee. Sonrió inevitablemente contenta mientras descolgaba:

"¿Si?"

"¿Lucy?, soy yo"

"Lo sé. ¿Qué tal, Ren?"

"Bien, con estrés y algo de trabajo, pero bien. ¿Y tu?"

"Con los niños revolucionados, ya sabes como se portan en Navidad. Pero aprovechando las vacaciones"

"Me alegro" añadió, provocando un incómodo silencio.

"No queda nada para la convención, ¿verdad?"

"Lo cierto es que te llamaba por eso. ¿Conoces los horarios de ese fin de semana?"

"Si, como todos los años tu y yo de plato fuerte el domingo y los demás repartidos, ¿no?"

"Eso es. La cuestión es que me han ofrecido un proyecto y tendría que adelantar nuestra actuación al sábado"

"Claro, si es necesario…"

"Bueno, el proyecto no es muy importante, siempre puedo rechazarlo o posponerlo…"

"No, Ren, es trabajo. No te preocupes, modificamos la convención"

"…vale…"

"¿Pero podrás acompañarme en los conciertos?"

"¿Qué? Oh, si, claro, cuenta conmigo. Me iré corriendo el sábado por la noche, en cuanto acabemos"

"Gracias, ¡te debo una!"

"De nada… Bueno, dale un besito a los niños, ¿vale?"

"Claro que sí. Además te echan muchísimo de menos, sobre todo Daisy"

"Y yo a ellos… Adiós Lucy. ¡Un beso!"

"Adiós…" contestó la actriz antes de escuchar el monótono "Bip, bip, bip…" Su amiga ya había colgado. Y de alguna forma aquella escasa conversación dejó un sabor muy amargo a la actriz. Había sido un llamada tan corta y simple… Además a pesar de ser navidad y estar de vacaciones, aquella era la primera vez que recibía una llamada de Renee después de dos o tres semanas. Así que apenas había sabido nada de su amiga durante el último mes, y hacia más de cuatro que no se veían. Posiblemente el trabajo de Renee la mantenía ocupada y por eso le llamaba algo menos…

Despejó su mente y se deshizo al momento de cualquier idea triste. Simplemente, pensó, ya tendrían tiempo de estar juntas y hablar en la convención de enero.

 _Continuará..._


	2. 25 de enero de 2008

**25 de Enero de 2008**

Renee, como años atrás, se dirigía en una limusina alquilada por los patrocinadores del evento, al hotel donde se organizaba todo. Aquel viernes estaba todo preparado para la sesión de fotos de Renee, solo faltaba la llegada de la estrella. Además ese año como un guiño a los fans, había decidido vestirse con las ropas de Gabrielle del capítulo ¿Quién es Gurkan?. Era gracioso volver a ver el vestuario de aquel episodio e imaginarse de nuevo con él.

Aunque su casa quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, tardaron menos de cuarenta minutos en alcanzar el edificio de la convención. Era precioso, de un tamaño considerable y se encontraba junto al edificio donde el hotel tenía las habitaciones. La decoración del recinto no dejaba lugar a dudas. Allí colgaban ya los carteles de la serie, el nombre de la convención y sobre todo los fans, que miraban el coche con nervios y curiosidad. Pero tan solo podían ver al chofer porque los cristales tintados escondían a la actriz.

La limusina se dirigió hasta el parking y Renee, saliendo del coche y dirigiéndose hacia los vestuarios, pronunció sonriente "Ya hemos llegado" Quizás sonara raro, pero sintió como se emocionaba al imaginar todo lo que sucedería esos días. ¡Le encantaban las convenciones!

Subió por unas escaleras y giró a la izquierda para alcanzar los improvisados camerinos que les habían preparado. Mientras llegaba, unas manos cubrieron sus ojos y se paró en seco, sorprendida.

"¿Te asuste?" preguntó la voz de Ted Raimi.

"¡Ted!" sonrió la actriz librándose de su agarre y girándose para abrazarle.

"El mismo" respondió estrechándola con cariño "Cuanto tiempo, rubia" sonrió él

"¡Dos semanas!" contestó ella riéndose mientras se separaban.

"¡Para mí eso es mucho!" bromeó "¿Y dónde esta la otra rubia? ¿Cuándo viene?"

"¿Lucy? No tengo ni idea" respondió con tranquilidad, encogiéndose de hombros "Pero supongo que no andará muy lejos"

"¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Pensaba que incluso vendríais juntas!" respondió sorprendido

"Pues ya ves que no…"

"Ren, ¿cuánto hace que no sabes nada de ella?"

"Desde la última vez que la llamé, hace casi un mes…" respondió con normalidad, sin denotar ningún signo de molestia en su voz. Pero Renee no era cualquier conocida para Ted, se trataba de una muy buena amiga y la conocía lo suficiente como para intuir que aquello no era agradable para la actriz.

"Bueno, no pasa nada. Hoy la volverás a ver" respondió sonriente, apretando con cariño su brazo.

"Claro" respondió Renee tranquilamente "Voy a vestirme, que las fotos empiezan en veinte minutos" sonrió ella antes de alejarse de allí, camino a su camerino.

* * *

Un millón de fotos después y un millón de fans más tarde, Renee regresaba de nuevo a los mismos pasillos para recuperar su ropa. Había sido una mañana atípica pero increíble. En las afueras del estudio fotográfico los fans se habían congregado para esperar en una fila ordenada e inacabable, y uno por uno habían ido entrando. Pero entre tantísimos saludos, besos y sonrisas a cámara, había conocido a cinco personas, exactamente a cinco fans españoles. Una chica más pequeña, que se había emocionado locamente nada más verla, tres chicas más mayores que no habían dejado de sonreírla y mirarla casi como si no se creyesen lo que ocurría y un cuarto fan, un chico algo más mayor, que había realizado una graciosa reverencia frente a ella antes de hacerse la correspondiente foto. Había sido increíble oírles hablar con un extraño inglés, solo para explicarla lo importante que era aquella convención para ellos y lo maravilloso que era haberla podido ver. La actriz apenas podía creerse que hubieran hecho ese tremendo viaje tan solo por ella y Lucy. Mientras rememoraba todo aquello, reconoció, con cierta vergüenza, que se había emocionado y sus ojos habían llegado a inundarse de lágrimas. No se acostumbraba a comprobar el calor y el cariño que podían llegar a profesar los fans. Cosas así eran las que le maravillaban de esos eventos.

Recordando su mañana, alcanzó los pasillos reservados para los actores y comprobó que Ted aun seguía ahí, pero esta vez acompañado por una mujer. Como ninguno de ellos había reparado en ella, aprovechó para mirarles tranquilamente y sin dar explicaciones.

Ted hablaba animadamente y junto a él, Lucy sonreía. Estaba igual que la última vez que se vieron. Su pelo rubio y ondulado, al cual no se terminaba de acostumbrar aunque le quedara precioso, su sonrisa, sus ojos… y su sexto sentido para detectar que alguien la observaba, recordó la actriz mientras comprobaba como se giraba hacia ella y la localizaba. Renee también la miró a los ojos antes de andar hacia ella, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Alcanzó a su amiga con el rostro iluminado y se abrazaron con cariño "Hola fea" bromeó Renee contenta

"Hola Ren" respondió Lucy encantada, mientras se separaban del corto abrazo. Al menos para Renee aquel saludo era tan… normal. Estaba acostumbrada a los mimos y el carácter cariñoso de Lucy y sentía que aquel saludo, viniendo de su amiga, era muy escueto. Pero igualmente no podía dejar de sonreírla.

"¿Cuándo llegaste?"

"Hace poquito, media hora creo" respondió ella "¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo va la convención?"

"Genial, todo bien. Y la convención… intensa" resumió Renee sin dejar de sonreír "¿Qué os parece si vamos a comer y os cuento la mañana que hemos tenido?"

"Me apunto" propuso Ted

"Yo no puedo chicos, lo siento." se excusó Lucy "Tengo que preparar nuestra aparición de mañana en la convención y salir corriendo a la sala del concierto, para dejar también todo listo" les explicó "Pero os veré luego, ¿no?"

"Por supuesto" respondió Renee por los dos "Allí nos tendrás"

"Perfecto. Entonces, hasta luego" sonrió la actriz, antes de marchar hacia los escenarios del edificio. Renee observó a su amiga marchándose tranquilamente y algo dentro de ella se retorció… pero su rostro, serio y sereno no se modificó.

"Oye, peque, ¿qué te parece si el domingo, después de mi cabaret secuestramos a Lucy y nos tomamos el resto del día libre los tres juntos?"

"Me encantaría, pero no puede ser" contestó sin más "Me marcho de los Ángeles el sábado por la noche. Tengo trabajo y me esperan en Nueva York el domingo por la mañana."

"¿Pero y la convención?" preguntó él extrañado

"Por eso cambiamos los horarios de este fin de semana…"

"Y no pudiste posponer el trabajo, ¿no?" comentó él preocupado. Conocía a su amiga y desde que comenzaran a celebrarse las convenciones, no se había perdido ni un solo día de estas.

"Lo cierto es que sí me lo ofrecieron…"

"¿Entonces…?"

"Entonces decidí no hacerlo" respondió su amiga encogiéndose de hombros "¿Para qué? Lo mejor de las convenciones es estar con los fans, lo cual podía hacer cualquier día del fin de semana, y ver a Lucy." explicó, viendo como Ted parecía no entender nada "A ti te veo muchísimas veces, quedamos sin necesidad de excusas. Pero con Lucy no hay forma de coincidir, excepto cuando voy a ver sus obras de teatro, o sus apariciones en televisión, o cuando tenemos las convenciones."

"¿Y por qué no te quedas entonces? Así aprovecharíais estos días"

"Porque le pregunté qué opinaba y me recomendó que no lo pospusiera…" le explicó rápidamente "Así que mañana después del concierto, sale mi avión"

"No se que decir…"

"No pasa nada, Ted. De verdad" respondió ella con gesto neutro, pero sin conseguir ocultar a su amigo lo que pasaba realmente por su cabeza. Ted la sonrió cariñosamente, sabía que estaba dolida.

* * *

A tan solo veinte minutos del hotel estaba la sala del concierto de Lucy. Pero aquella vez, para llegar, Renee se hizo con un taxi en lugar de con la acostumbrada limusina. Sabía que tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar y que Lucy aun estaría ocupada colaborando para preparar todo, pero quería ver si podía ser de ayuda, o si quizás podía robarle unos minutos y hablar con ella un rato, como en los viejos tiempos.

Aun en su cabeza recordaba la sesión de fotos y a todos los fans que había visto y con los que había hablado. Y creyó reconocer algunas caras de aquella mañana, en la fila de gente que ya estaban esperando la entrada al concierto frente a la sala. ¡Si aun quedaban cuatro horas!, pensó asombrada para sí. Eran alrededor de veinte personas, la mayoría mujeres y pudo comprobar que muchas de ellas miraban el taxi con curiosidad. Respiró hondo y salió del vehículo con algo de vergüenza. Y como esperaba, dos segundos más tarde las mujeres gritaban su nombre emocionadas y se acercaban con fotografías, y bolígrafos a mano.

"Renee… ¡Renee!… ¡Una foto por favor! … ¿me firmas un autógrafo?… Renee…" la actriz se dejó rodear por aquellas personas, mientras con una dulce sonrisa recogía las fotografías que le tendían y firmaba ágilmente. Dos mujeres se colocaron a cada lado de la actriz y le pidieron una foto mientras prácticamente una tercera persona ya la estaba disparando. Renee sonreía casi asombrada, pero muy agradecida por el cariño de los fans. Posó un par de veces más y firmó otras diez fotos, cuando una voz entre los fans avisó de la llegada de alguien más:

"Mira… ¡Es Daisy! ¡Daisy Lawless!" siseó una de las fans a un chico que debía ser amigo suyo. Renee se giró junto con todos los demás y observo que efectivamente llegaba, bajando de su propio coche, la hija mayor de su amiga. Unas enormes gafas de sol hacían difícil reconocerla, pero sus inseparables ropas anchas y su cortito y colorido pelo la hacían inconfundible. Sin embargo para desgracia de los fans, Daisy nunca había sido muy dada a saludarlos, así que tan solo bajó un segundo sus gafas de sol para dirigir una mirada a Renee, que la sonrió y con un leve gesto de cabeza hacia los fans, se encaminó velozmente hasta la puerta del club.

Renee aprovechó la coyuntura para despedirse de los fans y marchar también hacia la sala, cerrando tras de sí la misma puerta trasera que antes había utilizado Daisy. Y antes de que pudiera girarse unos fuertes brazos la estrecharon por sorpresa.

"¡Rubia!" la saludó Daisy cariñosamente

"¡Qué susto, Dai!" sonrió Renee, respondiendo con gusto al abrazo "¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! Y ya no soy rubia…" añadió bromeando mientras Daisy la dejaba salir de sus abrazos.

"Demasiado tiempo… ¡Y para mi siempre serás rubia!" añadió haciéndola reír "¿Qué tal con los fans?" preguntó sonriendo cómicamente.

"Muy cariñosos, son sencillamente geniales"

"¡Tu si que eres genial! Eres un cielo con ellos, de verdad" aseguró mientras comenzaban a andar hacia la barra del local "Bueno, ¿y cómo te va? ¿Qué tal están los peques?"

"Genial…" suspiró Renee con gesto embobado "Han crecido bastante desde la última vez que les viste, pero siguen riquísimos"

"Tengo que ir algún día a haceros una visitilla"

"¡Cuando quieras!" respondió guiñándole un ojo

"¿Y que pasó al final con el proyecto de Nueva York?"

"Salió adelante y de echo comenzamos el rodaje el domingo. Va a ser todo muy rápido, pero creo que lograremos algo novedoso" añadió emocionada.

"¿Novedoso? ¿No querrás decir raro?" bromeó mientras tomaban asiento en la barra

"¡No seas mala! No te metas con el cortometraje antes de verlo" pidió ella sonriendo "Sabes, hablando de cosas raras, hoy me paso algo muy curioso durante la sesión de fotos…"

"Seguro que con los fans. Sorpréndeme, ¿qué hicieron esta vez?"

"Pues fue algo precioso…" comenzó a contar, intrigándola. Pero algo detuvo de golpe la conversación.

"¡Chicas!" las llamó la voz de Lucy. La actriz salía de entre los telones del escenario y se bajó de él, para acercarse a ellas "Hola, cariño" sonrió dándole un cariñoso beso a su hija "¿Qué tal, Ren?" añadió sonriendo a su amiga. Últimamente la actriz solía ser menos cariñosa y tierna, y aunque las sonrisas de Lucy siempre eran embaucadoras y deliciosas, Renee no terminaba de acostumbrarse a ese tipo de saludos tan… escasos. "Qué prontito venís, ¿no?"

"Si quieres nos volvemos a ir, ¿eh?" bromeó Renee

"No, al revés. Hay mucho que hacer y cuantas más manos mejor" contestó agradecida "¿Pero qué te parece si te voy explicando nuestra parte del espectáculo? Las canciones, el orden, y esas cosas"

"Claro, organicemos el trabajo" respondió Renee. Trabajo, siempre y solo trabajo, pensó para sí.

"Mama, Renee, suena muy aburrido. Voy a ver si me necesitan dentro" exclamó, antes de dirigirse al interior del escenario "Ren, luego terminamos de hablar, ¿vale?" añadió sonriéndola y dándole un cariñoso apretón en el brazo "¡Hasta ahora!"

Mientras Daisy se marchaba, la actriz miró a su amiga y vio que Lucy no parecía muy interesada en lo que ella y su hija se traían entre manos. Simplemente miró a Renee sonriéndola amablemente, antes de empezar a enumerar canciones, minutos, bailes, etc. Su amiga prestó atención a cada palabra.

* * *

Tal y como habían acordado, Lucy mantenía embelesados y eufóricos a los fans, deleitándoles con una canción tras otra y logrando que se derritieran por ella entre gritos y aplausos, cuando Renee apareció a su lado. Todos los allí presentes aplaudieron eufóricos y gritaron miles de piropos y vítores, emocionados con la aparición de la actriz. Lucy, mientras la veía llegar junto a ella, le guiñó un ojo pícaramente, haciéndola sonreír embobada. Completamente atontada por ese dulce gesto de su amiga, se unió a la canción que en ese momento entonaba Lucy. Entonces Renee, acompañada por el público, comenzó a cantar, haciendo sonreír a la protagonista de Xena por su voz y sus gallitos. La música nunca había sido su fuerte, pero aun así se defendía muy bien y conseguía un efecto bastante gracioso. Además en los momentos en los que su voz no era capaz de seguir al increíble vozarrón de Lucy, la acompañaba bailando junto a ella.

Lucy aprovechó un trozo de canción más suave y lento y, rodeando a Renee por los hombros, la invitó a cantar junto a ella. Las dos amigas, moviéndose rítmicamente al son de la música, cantaban a dúo el estribillo de la canción. Renee apenas podía creer el comportamiento de la actriz. Aquella sí era su amiga y compañera, la Lucy que ella conocía y que la volvía loca. Embelesada y feliz, disfrutó el concierto, riendo y bromeando entre canción y canción con el público y su amiga. Era increíble volver a sentirla así.

"¡Que concierto!" celebró Lucy sonriendo de oreja a oreja, mientras se retiraban a los camerinos.

"¡Ha sido genial!" sonrió Renee "Quitando el incidente de las braguitas…" añadió recordando la prenda de ropa interior que habían dejado colgando del pie del micrófono.

"Al menos la mujer que las lanzó aseguro que estaban limpias" añadió bromista Lucy, haciendo reír a su amiga "¿Y los chicos que estaban casi delante? Gritaron algo durante toda la noche, pero no les entendí muy bien… bapa, o gapa, no sé"

"Es posible que fuera algo en español. Les conocí esta mañana, durante la sesión de fotos"

"¿Han venido desde España?" preguntó sorprendida "Qué detalle" sonrió para si.

"Lucy, habrá que celebrar el éxito del concierto, ¿no?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó ella sin mucho interés

"No sé, podemos llamar a Ted e ir a tomar algo, ¿qué te parece?" preguntó sonriente sin perder la esperanza.

"Ted estaba ocupado esta noche" respondió recordando Lucy

"Pues tu y yo. ¿Noche de chicas?"

"Creo que no Ren, estoy muy cansada y mañana nos espera un día muy intenso" le explicó su amiga, con la misma emoción en su voz de quien lee un manual de instrucciones. Renee la miró desanimada, había sentido de nuevo a la antigua Lucy, pero cualquier resto de ello había desaparecido al bajar del escenario. Hizo un último intento antes de sentirse derrotada.

"¿Ni una copa rápida y a casa?"

"Contigo no existen las copas rápidas" respondió bromeando y sonriendo levemente.

"Claro, tienes razón" contestó Renee, intentando animarse "Además te entiendo, hay que descansar para mañana" añadió sonriéndola.

* * *

Al día siguiente Renee se paseaba por los entresijos de la convención, recorriendo los pasillos decorados con los carteles y los adornos xenites y observando todo lo que se había preparado para recibir a los fans esa tarde.

Su paseo incluyó la sala de eventos que acogía esos días todos los espectáculos. La inmensa habitación, formada por innumerables sillas y un escenario de tamaño considerable, era el lugar elegido también para la aparición estelar esa tarde de Lucy y Renee. Pero aquel año no habían podido organizar nada original ni sorprendente para su actuación. El tiempo se les había echado encima y los fans tendrían que conformarse con apenas dos horas de preguntas, comentarios y todo cuanto pidiesen.

Miró el reloj y comprobó que en algo más de una hora tendría que salir a ese escenario, así que debía volver a los camerinos sino quería cruzarse directamente con la marabunta de fans. También recordó que a pesar de la hora que era, aun no había recibido noticias de Lucy. Ni una llamada ni ningún mensaje que la informaran de la hora a la que llegaría su amiga, ni de lo que tenía previsto. No había esperado otra cosa, pero eso no dejaba de ponerla triste.

Se dirigió sin prisas hacia la sala de maquillaje, pensando en como sería aquella tarde, cuando al entrar en la habitación, se encontró con que su amiga ya estaba allí, aunque no le había avisado. Una maquilladora se ocupaba de la actriz, que se encontraba sentada frente a una de las mesas.

"¡Ren! ¿Dónde andabas?" preguntó Lucy como saludo, sonriendo a través del espejo a su amiga

"Por ahí, dando una vuelta" respondió ella, contestando a su sonrisa con otra igual de grande "¿Llegaste hace mucho?"

"No, solo unos minutos" contestó "¿Por qué no dejas que te arreglen ya y así nos tomamos unos minutos para un café antes de salir a escena?"

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó fingiendo que no se moría de ganas por tener un rato por fin para hablar con ella.

Minutos más tarde, sentadas en la cafetería que el hotel preparaba a disposición de los actores, ambas amigas comenzaron a ponerse superficialmente al día entre café y café. Renee tenía la sensación de que pasaban más tiempo en silencio y dando sorbos al café, que hablando y riendo. Pero parecía conformarse con aquella charla amena, porque al menos ayudaba a apaciguar los nervios por su aparición.

"¿Viste a cuanta gente lograron convocar este año?" preguntó Lucy sorprendida "Daniel Sing, Tsianina Joelson... También vi a David Taylor, que ahora mas que mi hijo, parece mi hermano" añadió haciendo reír a su amiga.

"Y también está tu otra hija" añadió Renee.

"Es verdad... Adrienne."

"Y se pasaron bastantes productores, ¿no?"

"Creo que Steven se quedaba todo el fin de semana y que Sam se pasaría alguno de estos días"

"Hablando de los inhumanos productores…" añadió Renee, intentando hacerla reír y que no descubriese su intento de encaminar la pregunta hacia un tema que la mantenía en vilo "¿… que hay de Rob? ¿No se pasará?"

"¿Él? Bueno, ya sabes… de echo estos días, él tiene a los niños" le explicó escuetamente "Creímos que era mejor que solo yo viniese a la convención, así que tengo entendido que vendrá algún ratillo, pero poco tiempo"

"¿Por qué? ¿Sigue todo igual?" preguntó Renee luchando por que ningún tono ansioso se escapara junto a sus palabras

"Todo continua igual, si. Él vive en su nuevo apartamento y yo en casa con los niños" añadió mirando el café "Ren, la separación continua y creo que seguirá así hasta que uno de los dos decida dar el paso definitivo"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó intentando comprobar si Lucy parecía o no afectada

"El divorcio, supongo" contestó con toda tranquilidad, terminándose su café. Renee, utilizando su taza como escudo para que su amiga no se diera cuenta, sonrió contenta. "¿Vamos a la sala de la convención? Nos esperan en unos minutos"

"¿Ya?" preguntó sorprendida mirando el reloj "¡Qué llegamos tarde!" añadió preocupada antes de ponerse en pie rápidamente, haciendo reír a Lucy. "¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!"

* * *

Sobre las tablas del escenario, el funcionamiento de la convención era dinámico y divertido, pero sencillo. Todos los fans habían ocupado sus respectivos sitios en las gradas y habían recibido a las dos actrices entre aplausos y vítores durante cerca de tres minutos. Pero tras la bienvenida, junto al escenario, se había formado una fila de fans. En ese lugar, más cerca del escenario y por lo tanto de ellas, habían puesto a disposición de ellos un micrófono y por turnos iban acercándose para hacer sus peticiones, sus propuestas o sus preguntas a las actrices.

Como era de esperar, casi todos se dirigían en su mayoría a Lucy y en algunas ocasiones a las dos. Así que Renee se limitaba a disfrutar de todo, desde un segundo plano, permitiendo a Lucy hacerse con los fans y andar de un lado a otro del escenario hablando y contestando.

Renee ya estaba acostumbrada a esa situación, Lucy era la protagonista y aunque fuera un poco incómodo para ella, solía llevarse todas las atenciones. Pero lo molesto de todo aquello no era eso, Renee ya sabía que siempre solía ser así. Lo que realmente dolía de aquella situación era que de nuevo el carácter de Lucy se había transformado. Volvía a bromear con Renee como antaño, o la sonreía y abrazaba como hacían antes. Estaba pendiente de ella y de vez en cuando hacia el tonto con su compañera. Renee no podía evitar que aquel cambio en Lucy le encantara, pero como sabía que no duraría, se permitió llevar por su amiga mientras estaban sobre el escenario. Si Lucy la reclamaba a su lado ella iba y si se ponía a hacer el tonto, ella le continuaba el juego, pero algo dentro de sí le hacía enfurruñarse por aquella situación.

Mientras su mente divagaba entre sus preocupaciones, un chico de no más de veinte años se había hecho con el micrófono y con voz temblorosa miraba a las actrices.

"Hola. Perdón por mi inglés horrible. Vengo con unos amigos y somos de España" Renee se giró con interés hacia aquel chico, pero comprobó que no era uno de los fans que se habían fotografiado con ella. Aun así a su lado si tenía a aquellos fans que ella ya conocía. Le prestó especial atención, quizás porque era difícil entenderle "Desde los siete años hemos visto Xena. Y mi amiga Alba siempre ha hablado de ti como si fueras una más del grupo. Lleva toda la vida siguiéndote, Lucy. Y sabemos que su sueño es poder abrazarte y saludarte en persona. ¿Podría?" preguntó tartamudeando. Lucy sonrió sorprendida, mirando hacia el público:

"¿Dónde esta Alba?" preguntó en ingles. La localizó en unos asientos cerca del escenario; era una chica jovencita y parecía un flan humano por el temblor que la recorría. Alzó su famosa ceja sonriendo de lado y mirándola. Sin que Lucy tuviera que decir nada, la muchacha se puso en pie y subió al escenario. Unos segundos después la actriz le daba un abrazo y dos besos "¿Una foto, no?" propuso Lucy, aun con la chica junto a ella. El amigo que había tomado el micrófono, inmortalizó el momento rápidamente, mientras todos los fans comenzaban a aplaudir acompañando la bajada de la joven fan del escenario, que apenas parecía reaccionar. Lucy, con gesto gracioso, miró a su compañera de reparto, como sorprendida. Renee solo pudo sonreír de lado y encogerse de hombros, haciéndola reír. Pero Renee entendía perfectamente a esa fan, los abrazos de Lucy también solían dejarla así de temblorosa y más de una vez sus besos le habían atontado.

* * *

Aquella noche Renee sintió que todo se repetía. Volvía a encontrarse en la sala de los conciertos de Lucy, observando a su amiga cantar. Además estaba tan maravillosa como la noche anterior, con un vestuario precioso y una presencia seductora e imponente. El repertorio volvía a ser el mismo, pero Lucy jugaba con la música y su voz, volviendo única cada canción.

Cuando la voz de su amiga se apagó suavemente, Renee recordó que la canción estaba acabando y que era el turno de su aparición. Colocando una sonrisa en su boca, salió al escenario.

Un millar de aplausos y silbidos la recibieron mientras Lucy la abrazaba. Renee se dejó llevar, y abrazó también a su amiga, siguiéndole el juego, pero sin tanto cariño como la noche anterior. Sabía que aquella faceta encantadora de Lucy desaparecería de nuevo tras el concierto y eso la impedía dejarse llevar o disfrutar de los gestos cariñosos de su amiga.

Mientras Lucy cantaba a capella, Renee bailaba a su lado haciendo el tonto y aprovechó para fijarse en el público. Aquella noche gracias a dios nadie parecía dispuesto a tirar braguitas ni prendas parecidas. Entonces se fijo de soslayo que casi en la primera fila entre el público se encontraban los fans españoles y traían consigo una pancarta. La habían levantado con fuerza para que llegaran a leerla y Renee llamó a Lucy para que se percatara. Esta fijó la vista y logró leer el cartel, en el que ponía claramente "GUAPA MEANS PRETTY" Aquella debía ser la palabra que anoche esos mismos chicos habían coreado. Lucy sonrío agradecida y mirando al chico que sostenía la pancarta, le guiñó un ojo mientras pronunciaba "Thanks, guapo" Los fans españoles aplaudieron entonces aun más y saltaron locos de la alegría, haciendo reír dulcemente a Lucy. Renee pudo notar como su amiga disfrutaba de todo aquello. Pero lo que ella no imaginaba es que también reservaban una sorpresa para ella.

El concierto continuó y aquel grupo de fans tuvo que bajar el cartel, porque todos los que se encontraban tras ellos empezaron a lanzar cosas, cualquier objeto que tuvieran a mano, para que lo retiraran. Así que a los pocos segundos de subirlo, ya lo estaban bajando. Las canciones transcurrían una tras otra, pero el calor del público y sus energías no menguaban. Aun quedaba tiempo para disfrutar de Lucy sobre el escenario, pero Renee terminaba su aparición con la canción que entonaban en ese momento. Observó que entonces los fans españoles sacaban un segundo cartel e intentaban enseñárselo pero sin levantarlo por encima de sus cabezas para no despertar la furia de los demás fans. Renee hizo un esfuerzo por leerlo entrecerrando los ojos, pero le fue imposible. Continuó cantando, cuando Lucy la atrajo hacia sí y mirándose cantaron las últimas notas de la canción.

Renee saludó al público y lanzando besos se dispuso a despedirse, cuando una voz masculina en mitad de los asistentes pronunció su nombre con una entonación curiosa "¡RENEEEEE!" miró a la persona en cuestión y observo que el muchacho español, apoyado por las chicas que estaban con él, había saltado levantando consigo la pancarta. Entonces sí que consiguió leerla sin problemas y fue una sorpresa increíble. En letras grandes el cartel decía "Renee, Spain Loves YOU" Con los ojos iluminados y con una mano en su boca por la emoción miró a los fans y les lanzó un beso. Antes de retirarse definitivamente, miró a su amiga, que observaba el cartel y a los fans con gesto extrañado y serio, casi atónita de que alabaran así a su amiga. Aunque su aparición ya había terminado, ella se marchó de allí sonriendo conmovida.

* * *

Renee al igual que la noche anterior esperó a que Lucy cantase las últimas canciones y tras recibir las largas ovaciones del público, se retiró agradecida y aplaudiendo junto a ellos. Renee, detrás del telón, la vio llegar y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Has arrasado"

"Hemos arrasado" matizó Lucy devolviéndole la sonrisa, caminando junto a su amiga hacia los camerinos "Gracias por acompañarme estas dos noches" añadió agradecida

"Un placer… Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza, ¿eh? Que lo hice solo por los fans" bromeó mientras Lucy fingía poner cara de enfado "¿Llegaste a leer el último cartel?" preguntó sin poder evitar la emoción. "Están locos, pero fue un detalle maravilloso"

"Si, creo que lo leí. Una de las fans era la chica que subió conmigo al escenario, ¿no?" preguntó sin mucho interés.

"Vaya, parece que te moleste que no te vitoreen a ti a cada momento" comentó con gesto molesto Renee, mirándola. ¿Tanto había cambiado su amiga? ¿Se molestaba por no ser durante un segundo el centro de atención, en lugar de alegrarse por ella?

"Claro que no, Ren" contestó ella riendo tontamente, como pretendiendo restar importancia al asunto. Abrió la puerta del camerino y dejó pasar a su amiga delante, mientras oían unas voces al otro lado. Ted y Daisy les esperaban sentados en los sofás.

"¡Chicas!" sonrió Ted eufórico, abrazándolas, aunque las había visto hacia solo unos instantes "¡Fantásticas, sublimes!" bromeó

"Que bobo eres" respondió Lucy sonriente "¿Nos visteis?"

"Claro que si, desde la primera canción" aclaro Daisy "Y no ha estado nada mal" añadió recibiendo un codazo de su madre "Vale, fue genial" rectificó riéndose.

"En ese caso habrá que ir a celebrarlo, ¿no?" preguntó Lucy eufórica "¿Qué tal una copa?" preguntó. Sin embargo en lugar de respuesta solo obtuvo miradas extrañadas entre sus amigos.

"Lucy me voy de viaje, el avión sale en tres horas" respondió por fin Renee, con auténtico tono de resignación.

"¿Qué? Oh venga, quédate aunque sea un ratito" le suplicó "Casi no nos hemos visto estos días"

"No puedo, te lo dije. ¿Lo recuerdas?" añadió intentando evitar parecer molesta "O posponía mis compromisos o tendría que ser un fin de semana a medias. Así que me tengo que marchar ya"

"¿Vas a salir de aquí ya?" preguntó intentando bromear, notando que aquello se le iba de las manos. Procuraba estar tranquila y no dejar que su conciencia saliera a la luz. Pero esta vez no parecía tan fácil callar la voz que dentro de ella le decía que había metido la pata. "Ahora están todos los fans fuera esperándonos. ¿Saldrás con todos ellos ahí?"

Ren se encogió de hombros seriamente "Por lo menos a los fans les entiendo, pero a ti no" respondió mirándola duramente. Aquello dejó sin palabras a la actriz, qué bajó la mirada, pero contestó intentando disimular que todo iba bien:

"¿Cuándo nos volvemos a ver?" Renee, por respuesta, tan solo volvió a encogerse de hombros.

"Renee…" la llamó Ted, temiendo la tensión que se respiraba en ese instante "Espérame el lunes a primerísima hora de la mañana, ¿vale?"

"Claro que sí" le contestó recuperando la sonrisa "Hasta entonces" se despidió abrazándole con fuerza. Se acercó a Daisy y la estrechó con el mismo cariño y por último Lucy. Se miraron un instante, apenas un segundo, porque rápidamente y casi por inercia se abrazaron, y Renee se marchó sonriéndoles. Cuando oyeron sus pasos alejándose y alguna puerta más lejana se cerró, Lucy recuperó la conversación:

"¿Cómo es que os veis este lunes?" pregunto casi interrogándole.

Ted la miró y contestó con simpleza "Porque voy a ir a Nueva York"

"¿Nueva York? ¿Qué hace Renee en Nueva York?" cuestionó atónita. Oyó como su hija soltaba un gruñido, antes de responder.

"Mama, ¡allí es donde se va a rodar!" Lucy asimiló la información y se dio un segundo para recapacitar. No sabía nada de su amiga… "Yo me voy a dormir. Y tu también deberías, a ver si así se te espabila un poco la mente" concluyó Daisy

"¿Qué hay de nuestra copa?" preguntó entonces Ted "¿Una copita rápida y nos recogemos?"

"Hmmm… claro, claro…" respondió Lucy aun inmersa en sus pensamientos

 ** _Continuará..._**


	3. 15 de marzo de 2008

**15 de Marzo de 2008**

Solo había una cosa que superase las ganas de Daisy de seguir durmiendo, el hambre. Aun entre las sábanas sus tripas habían comenzado a rugirle, y cinco minutos más tarde bajaba corriendo a la cocina, seducida por el increíble olor que de allí se escapaba. Su madre preparaba unas tortitas, mientras otro montón esperaban a ser comidas sobre la mesa:

"¡Tortitas! ¿Te he dicho cuanto te quiero?" pregunto dándole un sonoro beso de buenos días y corriendo a por la comida.

"Anda, chantajista. Que solo me quieres por el desayuno" bromeó su madre guiñándole un ojo y haciéndola reír.

"Tengo que pedirte un favor…" pronunció Daisy devorando a la vez una tortita recubierta de caramelo

"Me das miedo…" siseó su madre, girándose hacia ella para prestarle atención "¿De qué se trata?"

"Necesito el coche para esta noche. Voy a ir al centro"

"¿El coche? El pobre trasto tiembla cada vez que te sientas en el asiento del conductor"

"Bueno, también hay otra posibilidad, puedes venir conmigo y conducirlo tu. Es un estreno, ¿qué te parece?"

"¿Un estreno? ¿De qué?" preguntó volviendo a centrarse en las tortitas que sino se quemarían.

"Es un festival de cortometrajes. Y entre los que lo abren, se estrena el de Renee" Aquellas palabras detuvieron un instante a Lucy y agradeció estar de espaldas a su hija. Renee… ¿hacia cuanto que no sabía nada de ella? Desde la convención… recordó apesadumbrada. Se recompuso y recuperó su mascara de tranquilidad y sonrisas.

"¿Cómo te has enterado? ¿Qué tal esta Ren?" preguntó con normalidad

"Hable hace un par de días con ella por teléfono. Me llamó para avisarme del estreno y le dije que iríamos."

"¿Por qué no me has avisado antes?"

"Bueno, te lo estoy diciendo ahora, ¿no? ¿Qué te parece?"

"Puede estar bien, ¿verdad?" comentó con naturalidad, fingiendo que no se moría de ganas por ir "Llamaré a Ted para que se venga también"

"No hace falta, mama. Llamó a Renee hace unos días y ya le confirmo que él también vendría" respondió su hija. Pero Lucy casi no escuchó su contestación, su mente parecía divagar pensando en lo que haría esa noche. Se decía a si misma que no estaría nada mal volver a ver a su amiga y saber como le iba todo. Pero el gusanillo que recorría su estomago, al cual ella intentaba no hacer caso, le decía que aquello era algo mas. "¿Cuánto hace que no hablas con ella?" preguntó Daisy fijándose en la expresión de su madre.

"¿Cuánto? Pues… no sé, ahora mismo no lo recuerdo" respondió centrándose en la sartén, como intentando evadir la pregunta.

"Pues Renee sí se acuerda. Fue el último día de la convención" añadió dejándole claro a su madre que de momento no tenía escapatoria "Eso es mucho tiempo para dos buenas amigas, ¿no crees?"

"Le das mucha importancia" mintió Lucy "Quizás a veces las cosas cambian"

"¿Las cosas? Lo único que cambia eres tú. Cuando ves a Renee te vuelves tonta" contestó con dureza pero sinceridad. Lucy estaba dispuesta a responderla enfadada, pero ni si quiera se giró. Quizás la realidad de la afirmación era dura, pero su hija tenía razón.

"Yo solo sé que Renee ya casi no me llama"

"Ahí esta el problema. Que si ella no te llama, se pierde el contacto. Es como si tuviese que perseguirte" contestó casi con tono enfadado "Vuestra amistad empezó en una serie en la que tú eras la protagonista y eso ella siempre ha sabido respetarlo, ¿no?" preguntó observando a su madre, pero sin conseguir que enfrentase su mirada ni dejara por un segundo la sartén de las tortitas. Pero ella sabía que su madre la escuchaba con toda su atención "Pero mamá, fuera de esa serie sois iguales y sobre todo muy buenas amigas. Renee te quiere con locura, pero no como para perseguirte. Además tú antes no eras así y menos con ella, ¿o no?" Como única respuesta el silencio. Daisy refunfuñó antes de volver a comer su desayuno.

"¿A qué hora es el estreno?" preguntó de repente la voz de Lucy

"A las ocho. Salimos de aquí a las siete y cuarto" decidió su hija seriamente.

* * *

Lucy no solía ser especialmente puntual y una de las personas que mejor conocía ese aspecto era Daisy. Aunque no se pudiera considerar que sus retrasos fueran algo exagerado, solía tener siempre sus minutitos de demora. Por eso mientras Daisy se arreglaba rápidamente y se ponía con prisas la ropa que había elegido para esa noche, se sorprendió al ver a su madre arreglada y preparada casi diez minutos antes de la hora acordada.

"Mama… estás rompedora" exclamó observándola. Lucy la miró alzando una ceja, como si no creyese que hubiera motivo para ese comentario, pero toda ella decía lo contrario: Unos vaqueros piratas y ajustados acompañaban a una camisa blanca sobre la que destacaba una cazadora de cuero color vino. La ropa parecía ser informal, pero en ella lucía de manera espectacular. Los tacones, que la volvían aun más irresistible, lo remataban "Sabes que solo es un festival, ¿no?"

"Deja de decir tonterías" refunfuñó su madre "Voy como siempre"

"Lo que tu digas…" sonrió para si Daisy

"Y corre, que llegaremos tarde" la apremió.

Tras llegar y aparcar, consiguieron estar en la puerta del cine donde se celebraría el festival cinco minutos antes de la hora. El evento no había sido muy publicitado pero aun así había congregado a muchísimas personas y en la entrada, junto a la alfombra que servía de pasillo, había colocados algunos paparazzis. Pasaron por en frente sin entretenerse mucho y una vez dentro, descubrieron que Ted ya las esperaba y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Buenas noches, mis queridas señoritas" las saludó logrando que rieran

"Hola Ted" respondió Lucy abrazándole feliz y después Daisy.

"Si me permiten, les he conseguido asientos en primera fila" añadió él "Así que acompáñenme" pidió mientras le tendía un brazo a cada una y avanzaban hacia las butacas que el público comenzaba a ocupar.

Durante la primera hora se presentaron los cortos más importantes de aquella edición. Antes de proyectarlos, permitían que el director y algunos más del equipo lo presentaran y dedicasen unas palabras al público. Entonces tras uno de un coche que no tenía motor y otro más largo sobre un hombre que no sabía gritar, anunciaron el nombre del siguiente, "Vértigo" pronunció el presentador que conducía la gala "De Richard Basted"

"Es el de Renee…" susurró Daisy, viendo como la sonrisa de su madre se agrandaba al instante.

En el escenario, prácticamente vacío, aparecieron tres personas saludando al público. Renee avanzaba rodeada por un chico más joven, de gafas gigantes pero con gesto simpático, y un hombre más mayor y algo gordito.

"¡Hola! Lo primero buenas noches" exclamó el más joven "Soy Richard, el director del corto, y me acompañan los dos protagonistas de la cosa rara que venimos a mostraros hoy" bromeó recibiendo las carcajadas del público "Pero quizás sea mejor que hablen las damas primero, así que Renee, todos tuyos" exclamó, dejando paso a su actriz. Pero Renee no caminó hacia el micrófono, parecía estar despistada con algo que se encontraba cerca del escenario. Exactamente en la primera fila y tenía unos ojazos azules. Un escalofrío la recorrió por entero "Renee…" susurró de nuevo el director, haciéndola reaccionar. Salió de su ensimismamiento y con una sonrisa, se hizo con el micrófono y recuperó la compostura.

"Buenas noches. Soy Renee O´Connor y lo que van a ver hoy es nuestro cortometraje. El título, Vértigo, es por el vértigo que vais a sentir cuando veáis que no acaba y de hecho sigue, y sigue y sigue…" les explicó haciéndoles reír "No, lo cierto es que bromas aparte, Richard es un genio y esta una obra maestra, al menos para mi" sonrió "Espero que os guste… Richard" pronunció dando paso a de nuevo al chico.

"Después de estas palabras, no sé que más decir. Tan solo que esperamos que disfrutéis viéndolo como nosotros haciéndolo. ¡Gracias a todos por venir!"

* * *

Una hora más tarde, por los pasillos del cine, entre salas y salas, Renee se dirigía acompañada del director y tres más de los actores. Habían logrado más éxito del que se esperaba, de manera que se auguraba un buen futuro al cortometraje, así que el ambiente entre ellos era de risas y tranquilidad. Alcanzaron la puerta donde la organización había dispuesto que guardaran sus cosas y pudieran prepararse y estar a solas. Era una habitación bastante pequeña, pero para unas horas les valía. Entró el director, seguido por los tres actores. Aparecieron en el cuarto entre risas, hasta que el director comentó con tono guasón

"Creo que alguien tiene un regalo de enhorabuena" Apoyada sobre una de las paredes, Lucy les sonreía simpáticamente, pero tan solo miraba a su amiga. Renee notó como su cuerpo se estremecía víctima de un fuerte escalofrío, y suplicó que nadie y menos su amiga, se hubiesen percatado. "Hola, encantado" la saludo el director "Vamos a por un café, ¿queréis algo?" preguntó mirando a Lucy y Renee. Cuando ambas negaron con la cabeza, los dos actores y el director se retiraron con un hasta luego.

"Es… estas aquí" dijo Renee casi sin voz

"Si… ¿No me abrazas?" preguntó Lucy, fingiendo mosquearse

"¡Claro!" contestó Renee aun sin creerse del todo que fuese su amiga quien hablaba. La abrazó con cariño, pero detuvo el saludo con rapidez, sintiendo entonces como Lucy se separaba también, con gesto extrañado.

"¿Tanto te sorprende verme?" preguntó sonriéndola, pero observando preocupada la mirada confundida de Renee.

"Si… No sé, nunca pensé que te vería a ti colándote en mi camerino y no al revés" respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos. Su amiga intentaba devolverle la mirada, apartándola sin querer de vez en cuando.

"¿Qué tal habéis visto el estreno?" preguntó Lucy intentando continuar la conversación, desviándola de la insinuación de su amiga "Sabes, casi no me enteré de que era hoy" añadió intentando bromear.

"Ya, lo imagine. Ted sabía que sería uno de estos días porque se puso al corriente cuando vino a visitarme a Nueva York. Y a Daisy, se lo recordé cuando me llamó para saber que tal estaba llevando Miles su varicela." aclaró Renee mientras iba recogiendo sus cosas. Lucy la miró inquieta, su amiga estaba siendo muy clara, y aunque ella intentase evitar la situación, Renee no parecía dispuesta a dejar todo lo ocurrido en esos últimos meses en algo sin más. Aunque deseara ser un poco cobarde y no afrontar lo que sabía que no iba bien, tendría que acabar por enfrentarlo y dejar de huir.

"No sabía nada"

"Porque no hemos hablado" resumió su amiga, sin mirarla y con la misma voz neutra y pausada "¿Y sabes por qué? Porque yo no fui a verte, o no te llame, o no te escribí" añadió, mientras alcanzaba su abrigo, y daba por recogidas todas sus pertenencias "¿Nos vamos?" preguntó Renee con tranquilidad.

"Escucha Renee…" musitó Lucy buscando las palabras adecuadas "Sé que debí estar más pendiente de ti, como haces tú, tanto ahora como siempre. Pero es que últimamente no se donde tengo la cabeza, ¿sabes?" explicó con gesto arrepentido, buscando la mirada de su amiga

"Lucy, entiendo que no es fácil ocuparte de los niños, del trabajo y no contar ya con Rob. Pero justamente por eso quería estar ahí, contigo, apoyándote" exclamó entonces la actriz, girándose hacia Lucy y pasando de la actitud distante a su carácter dulce y tierno. Tenerla de nuevo frente a ella, volver a verla después de tanto tiempo y escucharla pidiendo disculpas era algo que irremediablemente le encantaba. De nuevo parecía su mejor amiga y esto le hacía desear explicarle cada pensamiento que había guardado para si durante esos días, cada idea, cada enfado y cada tristeza. Pero sintiendo que sus palabras podrían decir más de lo que ella quería confesar, no continuó hablando. Quería decir tantas cosas… pero cerró durante unos segundos sus labios y se limitó a mirar a su amiga. Al menos Lucy ahora sabría lo doloroso que había sido sentirla tan lejos de ella "Te quiero muchísimo, Lucy, y para mi has sido siempre mi mejor amiga, pero ya nada es como era"

"Ren, yo…" intentó contestar Lucy afectada

"Espera, por favor" le suplicó su amiga dulcemente haciéndola callar al instante "Siempre fui consciente de que cuando acabáramos la serie no todo seguiría igual. Comprendí que podría ser difícil seguir tan unidas… pero yo pensé que al menos lo intentaríamos." susurró mirando al suelo "Es duro sentirte a veces como si fuésemos solo unas conocidas" añadió devolviendo sus ojos a los de Lucy que la correspondían brillando enternecidos.

"Pero Renee… jamás has sido para mi una conocida, ¡nunca quise que te sintieses así!" exclamó arrepentida acercándose a ella y agarrando sus manos con cariño. Renee lo permitió, mientras se derretía por sentir de nuevo a la mujer que si era su mejor amiga. "Yo… Ren, no se que decir… solo que tienes razón, estos días no he sido yo misma y menos contigo. Lo siento, de verdad. ¿Me perdonas?"

"No pasa nada, es solo que echo de menos a mi mejor amiga"

"No digas eso Renee" suplicó Lucy "Me tienes aquí" susurró, antes de acercarse aun más a ella y abrazarla con fuerza

"A veces no lo siento para nada así" suspiró ella, dejándose abrazar por su amiga y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

"No volverás a sentirte así, te lo prometo" respondió Lucy, meciéndola con cariño. Renee se abrazó con fuerza a su amiga y su cabeza le permitió sentir y no pensar durante unos segundos. En ese momento, con su olor y su calor envolviéndola, todo parecía perfecto.

Fuera, Daisy y Ted esperaban impacientes a que ambas mujeres salieran, pero no las llamaron ni les metieron prisa. Se limitaban a esperar, acompañados de un gigante ramo de flores para Renee. Ninguno de los dos quería interrumpir lo que ocurría dentro. Sabían que se trataba de algo importante, sin necesidad de saber con exactitud que pasaba.

Quizás por eso cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, los dos permanecieron quietos y expectantes, solo mirando hacia ella. Y quizás también por eso sonrieron de oreja a oreja cuando lo que vieron fue a Lucy riendo dulcemente por algo y a Renee, entre sonrojada y divertida, propinándole un codazo juguetón.

"¡Ey! ¡Estáis aquí!" exclamó Renee viendo por fin a sus dos amigos y acercándose a abrazarles.

"Hola rubia" sonrió Daisy abrazándola con fuerza

"Fantástica Ren, has estado sublime" comentó Ted abrazándola también "Y como felicitación… ¡esto es para ti!" exclamó mientras Daisy le ofrecía el ramo.

"¡Es precioso! Muchísimas gracias… ¡Jo, es un detallazo! Pero no os teníais que haber molestado" murmuró oliendo las flores

"Peque, sino las quieres, nos las llevamos, ¿eh?" bromeó Lucy haciendo amago de quitarle las flores. Su amiga la miró emocionada… ¿había vuelto a llamarla peque? ¿Bromeaba con ella? No quería emocionarse, pero su corazón no podía evitar dar vuelcos de alegría.

"¡No!" exclamó Renee sonriente "Son mías" afirmó abrazándolas con fuerza "Muchas gracias, chicos. Por las flores y por venir"

"¿Por ti? Todo" bromeó Daisy "Pero a cambio tendremos que aprovechar que estamos aquí para celebrar juntos tu éxito, ¿no?"

"¿Ir a tomar algo?" preguntó Renee

"¡Claro! Y echamos unos bailes también, ¿qué decís?" propuso Ted mirando a ambas actrices.

"Por mi estupendo" corroboró Renee

"Entonces por mi también" contestó Lucy sonriendo "Pero Daisy, no quiero verte beber ni una sola gota de alcohol" añadió mirando a su hija intentando un tono autoritario.

"Prometido, mama. Esperaré a que te des la vuelta" respondió su hija, haciendo reír a Ted y Renee "¿Nos vamos?"

* * *

Al ritmo de las canciones pop del momento, el cuarteto celebraba a su manera el estreno de Renee. El lugar elegido era un pub, pequeño pero lleno de gente y acogedor. Acompañados de otra treintena de personas, bailaban, se reían y hablaban, como en los viejos tiempos. Aunque Renee no podía evitar sentirse eufórica y sonreír más con cada sonrisa y palabra de Lucy, temía emocionarse y recibir de nuevo un duro golpe. Lucy había comenzado a alejarse de ella muchísimo tiempo atrás y no entendía que de repente todo aquel suplicio fuese historia en menos de quince minutos. Miró a su amiga, en aquel momento bailando sin tapujos y haciendo cómicos movimientos con las manos y los brazos y no pudo contener la risa. Entonces Lucy también se fijó en ella y viendo que se reía por sus payasadas sonrió aun más y le guiñó un ojo. La piel de Renee se erizó de pies a cabeza con el gesto. Quedó tan embelesada que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieron de ella al instante.

"Acompañadme a la barra" pidió Lucy gritando por encima del sonido de la música. Como no era nada fácil hablar rodeados de gente y altavoces atronadores, la siguieron sin mediar palabra. Cuando alcanzaron a la actriz, ya estaba apoyada en la barra y le indicaba algo a la camarera. Esta se giró para alcanzar tres vasos de chupito y Lucy se volvió hacia sus amigos y su hija "¡Os invito a una ronda!"

"¿El motivo?" preguntó Renee

"¡Nosotros!" exclamó muy segura Lucy, sonriéndola

"Mama, ¿Y cómo brindo yo?"

"Con coca-cola" farfulló Lucy

"¿Qué has pedido?" preguntó Renee poniendo voz de terror, pero riendo.

"Confía en mí" propuso Lucy

"Vale" siseó ella. Ted reparó en que mientras ambas amigas parecían perdidas en los ojos de la otra, Daisy había llamado a la camarera y mediante gestos se había asegurado de que sirviese no tres, sino cuatro chupitos. Cuando la chica volvió con las bebidas, Lucy reparó en el número, pero los pagó mientras miraba a su hija con reproche.

"Prometo que es la penúltima" comentó Daisy ante la inquisidora mirada de su madre.

"A ver chicos… ¡chupitos arriba!" pidió Lucy "¡Por nosotros!"

"¡Por nosotros!" repitieron todos "¡Y por las reconciliaciones!" añadió Daisy, deteniéndoles unos segundos.

"¡Por ellas!" corroboró Ted. Y entonces si, en un silencio sepulcral (todo el que puede haber con una voz de mujer cantando a grito pelado de fondo) se bebieron los chupitos. Ted consumió veloz el suyo, observando a Daisy; esta se relamía con la mirada perdida; Lucy miraba a su hija y al suelo alternativamente y mientras apuraba la bebida, su gesto cambio; y Renee que solo tenia ojos para Lucy, observó como de repente su amiga parecía tremendamente tensa. Cuando terminó su chupito, Lucy tosió, como si parte de la bebida se le hubiese atragantado. Renee se apresuró a golpear su espalda levemente.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó preocupada. Ella, casi sin mirarla, sonrió levemente y asintió como única respuesta. Renee retiró casi con prisa la mano de su espalda mientras murmuraba "Tenías razón sobre confiar en ti. Estaba riquísimo" añadió buscando los ojos de su amiga. Pero Lucy parecía seria y esquiva… igual que durante los últimos meses. Renee bajó la mirada dolida. Su amiga recuperaba en menos de tres horas su agrio carácter y lo peor es que ella no era capaz de entender por qué.

"Parece que tenéis fans" comentó Daisy intentando acabar con la tensa situación. Junto a ellos, un grupo de chicos les miraban de reojo intentando en vano disimular. Eran alrededor de cinco hombres de unos treinta años y parecían intentar acercarse a ellos.

"¿Volvemos?" preguntó Lucy sin prestarles demasiada atención. Sin esperar respuesta, comenzó a caminar hacia la pista de baile, mientras los demás la seguían. Para cuando alcanzaron de nuevo la zona del baile, nada era lo mismo pero se empeñaban en demostrar que sí. Comenzaron a bailar sin más cuando el Dj, dándole un toque gracioso a la música de esa noche, pinchó el clásico "Last Dance" Recibió una ovación por parte de los presentes, que comenzaron a moverse a ritmo del famoso clásico. Renee instintivamente se giró hacia su amiga y sus miradas se cruzaron. Lucy también se había fijado en ella cuando reconoció la canción y parecía dispuesta a caminar hacia Renee, pero ella sabía que fuera o no imaginación suya, eso no llegaría a ocurrir. Y tristemente, como había pronosticado para sus adentros, Lucy retiró su mirada y se limitó a volver a bailar, dirigiéndose a Ted. Empezaron a marcarse una coreografía, pero sin un solo gesto que le hiciese creer a Renee que Lucy recordaba que ella estaba allí. No esperaba que Lucy bailara cada segundo de la noche con ella y menos después de su cambio de carácter, pero aquella canción había sido importante y simbólica para ellas y Lucy no había dado señales de darle la mas mínima importancia en aquella ocasión. Renee respiró hondo y cerró los ojos intentando no pensar, cuando una mano se posó en su hombro.

Se giró sin mucho interés, encontrándose de frente a uno de los chicos de la barra. Parecía nervioso, pero habló sin titubear y sonriéndola simpáticamente.

"Perdona, no quisiera ser un pesado, pero ¿os importaría haceros un foto con nosotros?"

"Si, claro" respondió sonriéndole educadamente "¡Ted, Lucy! ¡¿Podéis venir un momento?!" les pidió gritando y con gestos. Ambos actores, intuyendo de que se trataba, se acercaron con gesto simpático y saludaron a los chicos que ya se habían acercado.

"¿Queréis que os la saque yo?" preguntó Daisy ofreciéndose al chico que sostenía la cámara.

"Si, por favor" pidió entregándosela y colocándose velozmente junto a los actores y el resto de sus amigos. Posaron con Lucy, Ted y Renee en medio, rodeados por los chicos.

"Vale… ¡decid patata!" pidió Daisy mientras apretaba el botón e inmortalizaba a todo el grupo con unas grandísimas sonrisas.

"Muchísimas gracias, sois encantadores" exclamó uno de ellos

"Si, lo sabemos" bromeó Ted realizando un gesto de estrella, haciéndoles reír. "Encantado, chicos" añadió dándoles la mano. Lucy, agradecida, dio dos besos a alguno de ellos y un ratito después volvió junto a Ted y Daisy que estaban bailando. Renee sin embargo continuaba con el chico que se había acercado en un principio y hablaban animadamente. Daisy se había aproximado a devolverle la cámara y en ese instante, con la máquina en la mano, la encendían para ver el resultado final de la foto.

"Si salimos muy feos la repetimos" bromeó Renee dulcemente mientras el hombre se reía encandilado.

"¿Tu saliendo mal? No te preocupes, es imposible" añadió sonrojado.

A unos metros de ellos otro, rostro se enrojecía pero en lugar de vergüenza, era por rabia, celos y envidia. Lucy, mirando de reojo, vigilaba toda la escena molesta, pero sin hacer el mas mínimo amago de intervenir.

"Jo, gracias" contestó Renee agradecida "Bueno, creo que debería volver con ellos, porque…"

"Déjame que te invite a una copa" pidió de repente él, interrumpiéndola para que no se marchara.

"Yo, no sé, creo que no…" comenzó a responder mientras miraba de soslayo a su amiga… ¡que les estaba observando a su vez! Lucy parecía estar vigilando toda la escena y en su cara dejaba notar que no era de su agrado. ¿Tendría celos? Renee intentó descifrar su mirada, pero Lucy al verse descubierta la retiró rápidamente y comenzó a bailar tan divertida y tranquila como pudo fingir. Renee sintió aquello como otro golpe más de su amiga, ¿cuántos podría aguantar? Se pregunto dolida. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos mirando al hombre "Creo que no me apetece una copa, ¿qué te parece una cerveza?" preguntó repentinamente, viendo como al chico se le iluminaba la cara.

"Por… por supuesto" sonrió anonadado "Te sigo" añadió mientras comenzaban a andar hacia la barra.

"Dos cervezas, por favor" pidió Renee a la camarera, y mientras las traía, él se adelantó a pagar, no dejándola ni sacar el dinero.

"Invitaba yo" recordó sonriente "Es para agradecerte la foto"

"No hacia falta, pero muchas gracias" comentó mientras recogían las dos cervezas.

Lucy nunca había deseado tanto tener un chakram para lanzar. Pero en su defecto, en ese momento también se conformaba con cogerle la cámara y tirársela en la cabeza al chico de la fotografía. Sabía que era algo irracional y que eran unos celos que no tenía derecho a sentir, pero su mente no estaba muy dispuesta a meditar las cosas y pensar. Solo veía a Renee lejos de ella y acompañada de aquel patán. Era un hombre guapo y simpático, pero a la vez tan sumamente gilipoll… Se calmó, respiró hondo y con fuerza y recapacitó. No pasaba nada, no pasaba nada… se repetía para si. Pero de repente se encontró andando hacia ellos dos con velocidad, esquivando con prisas a cuantas personas se ponían en medio.

"Si, te lo prometo. ¡Me encantaba vuestra serie! Pruébame, hazme alguna pregunta" le rogaba haciéndole reír.

"Hmmm… a ver, alguna difícil…" contestó ella entre risas

"Creo que vienen a reclamarte" comentó sonriendo de medio lado y mirando sobre su hombro. Antes de que la actriz pudiese girarse, notó un brazo rodeando con firmeza su cintura. Toda su piel se erizó y sintió que las piernas le fallaban al sentir el cuerpo de su amiga a su derecha, junto a ella. Alzó el rostro para mirarla y una dulce y cómplice sonrisa la recibió. Renee quería retirar el brazo de Lucy, deseaba revolverse y alejarse de su lado, pero cuando la miró con gesto enfadado y esta le guiñó un ojo, se derritió. Sin poder evitarlo su conciencia desaparecía poco a poco y su cuerpo le traicionaba permitiendo a Lucy que la rodeara con cariño, mientras Renee con cara embobada se reclinaba sobre ella.

"¿Te importa que te la robemos?" le preguntó dulcemente a él.

"Lo que diga la dama" respondió resignado. Lucy apretó el brazo en torno a la cintura de Renee, como para evitar que huyera y susurró en su oído.

"¿Vamos a bailar?" preguntó en un siseo, haciéndola reír sin poner resistencia.

No, no, ¡No!… pensaba su cabeza "Claro" respondió su boca acompañada de una sonrisita.

"Hasta ahora" añadió entonces Lucy mirando al hombre

"Adiós chicas"

"Hasta ahora" se despidió Renee mientras se levantaba de su butaca y seguía a Lucy.

"Dame la mano" propuso entonces su amiga "Sino, no hay forma de pasar juntas entre tanta gente" añadió murmurando de nuevo en su oído, con la excusa de que la oyera sin problemas. Renee, como si fuese incapaz de decir que no, solo alcanzó la mano de Lucy y dejó que esta entrelazara sus dedos con los suyos. Avanzaron entre la gente sin prisas y caminando muy juntas mientras Renee notaba los dedos de su amiga acariciando los suyos. No era capaz de entender nada, pero su cabeza parecía limitarse a disfrutar dulcemente de ese momento; sus piernas le temblaban, pero continuaban siguiendo a Lucy fielmente; y no podía dejar de sonreír mientras ella le guiaba con cariño y ternura.

Alcanzaron a sus dos amigos, pero Lucy no liberó la mano de Renee, sino que la mantuvo agarrada y cerca de ella. Comenzaron a moverse y en aquella ocasión Lucy no bailaba sola haciendo el tonto o con uno y otro. Se centraba en Renee, como si no alcanzara a ver lo nerviosa que mantenía su amiga con todo aquel nuevo comportamiento.

Daisy y Ted no comentaban nada, tan solo se limitaban a bailar y verlas a ellas haciendo lo mismo juntas. Renee intentaban moverse y bailar, relajar la mente y no dejarse llevar por las sonrisas de su amiga, pero era incapaz de no temblar ni volverse más torpe y embobarse a cada instante. Y por si aquello fuera poco Lucy no parecía querer acabar pronto con aquella tortura.

"Puedes bailar mucho mejor, lo sé" comentó

"¿Quieres decir que estoy bailando mal?" preguntó ella fingiendo estar ofendida

"No… solo que podrías hacerlo mejor" respondió con tono arrogante, haciéndola reír.

"Acepto el reto, ¿qué propones?" preguntó sonriendo desafiante, pero muerta del miedo.

"Hmmm… ¿un reto? No pensaba en algo así, pero ¿qué te parece el baile de corazón en la oscuridad? ¿Te acordarás?"

"¿Yo? Por supuesto" respondió con superioridad y sonriendo aunque las piernas empezaban a fallarle. ¿Por qué Lucy decía todo aquello? Y lo que era peor… ¿por qué ella no decía que no? "¿Y tu?"

"De principio a fin" respondió con su arrebatadora mirada, desafiándola aun más con cada palabra "La primera que se equivoque… invita a una cerveza"

"Hecho" respondió Renee con velocidad mientras estrecha su mano. Como si el Dj fuese cómplice de su apuesta, comenzó a sonar una canción rápida pero profunda y desgarradora. Renee tragó hondo, preocupada por todo lo que ocurriría a continuación, pero de nuevo su cuerpo le traicionó. Se alejo de Lucy y dejó que ella empezara. Su amiga parecía tan segura, tan tranquila y lo peor de todo, tan seductora. Se quedó quieta como una estatua, hasta que Lucy comenzó entre risas, extendió el brazo y moviéndolo con giros, llamaba a Renee a su lado.

Ted y Daisy, entre atónitos y divertidos, comenzaron a aplaudirles, mientras Renee respondía acercándose a ella con el brazo jugando con los mismos movimientos. Alcanzó la palma de Lucy y se acercaron entre sí mientras deslizaban la mano por el brazo de la otra hasta alcanzar el cuello. Renee, como parte del baile, bajó el rostro, pero lo aprovechó para tranquilizarse y respirar hondo. Sin embargo su descanso duró poco porque un segundo después Lucy acarició su barbilla y seguido su mejilla, girando su cara hacia ella. El baile en aquella ocasión no pretendía ser tan sensual, sino más bien divertido y ambas se sonreían con cada paso. Era el turno de Renee que respondió con otra caricia igual, deslizando su mano suavemente por su cuello y barbilla dirigiendo el rostro de su amiga en un dulce giro. La miró embelesada, sintiendo como ella sonreía dejándose llevar. Era raro sentirla de nuevo tan cerca, con tanta confianza y parecía inevitable volverse loca. Sus manos empezaron a temblar y mas cuando Lucy elevó sus brazos con suavidad. Renee debía deslizar sus brazos entorno al cuerpo de su amiga, pero las manos le temblaban y no eran capaces de actuar.

Lucy la miró orgullosa y con su ceja elevada susurró "Se te olvidó… perdiste"

Renee tragando saliva y respirando hondo pronuncio sin casi voz "Bueno… ¡un error lo tiene cualquiera!"

"Vale, pero me debes una copa" respondió Lucy haciéndoles reír.

* * *

El local cerraba sus puertas a las cuatro de la mañana. Comenzó por encender todas las luces y después la última canción de la noche comenzó a apagarse poco a poco, hasta dejar como único sonido el jaleo de la gente que abandonaba el pub poco a poco. Entre ellos, Lucy, Ted, Renee y Daisy salieron de los últimos y mientras Ted iba casi bostezando y Daisy dando tumbos y eses, Renee daba vueltas girada por Lucy y andaban hacia la calle, danzando y bailando cómicamente. Por último Lucy, casi en el suelo por la risa, agarró la mano de su amiga y tiró de ella, para agarrarla entre sus brazos, y reclinarla levemente. Ambas continuaron entre carcajadas, mientras Ted y Daisy les aplaudían teatralmente. Lucy la levantó lentamente de su abrazo, antes de ponerla definitivamente de pie.

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?" preguntó entonces

"Lucy, ¡yo estoy muerto! Quizás estoy mayor para esto… o vosotras tenéis demasiada energía" murmuró Ted, remarcando el comentario con un par de bostezos

"Mama… sho iguar debedia id a domi sha, ¿eh?" murmuró Daisy de manera casi ininteligible

"Pero… ¡si estás borracha!" exclamó furiosa Lucy "¿Se puede saber cuantas copas bebiste?"

"¿Shoooo? Solo er supito que pagazte tu… nada mazzz…" mintió riéndose ella misma mientras comenzaba a tener hipo

"Si quieres me llevo a la pequeña alcohólica anónima a dormir a casa y vosotras podéis seguir de fiesta" propuso Ted mirando a ambas amigas, mientras de fondo Daisy gruñía algo

"¿Las dos?" preguntó Lucy de golpe, mirando a Renee que la sonreía dulcemente "Creo que yo también prefiero ir a dormir… Es más tarde de lo que pensaba y así cuido de Daisy" añadió nerviosa mirando de uno a otro.

"A mi no me importa, Lucy" reiteró su amigo

"Solo un par de horitas más" propuso Renee, agarrando su brazo, como tirando de ella.

"Creo que no, Renee. Prefiero irme a casa" respondió Lucy distante mientras daba unas palmaditas sobre las manos de Renee. Su amiga las retiró de su brazo y se alejó con dolor de ella. Lucy cambiaba de parecer y personalidad a cada momento, desde su faceta más dulce y seductora a la de una desconocida distante que se olvidaba de ella.

"Haz lo que te venga en gana" gruñó Renee "¿Me acompañas a buscar un taxi?" propuso mirando a Ted

"¿Tazi? ¿Gue tazi? Tu te vienez a caza, gue mi mami cazi no ha bebio nada…" exclamó Daisy, sujetándose a Renee para poder mantenerse en pie "Ademaz ziempre tenemoz camaz de zobra…" farfulló "Y sino, tampoco hay problema" respondió riéndose y mirando a ambas mujeres. Lucy parecía no haber oído el último comentario, pero Renee fulminó a la chica con una mirada asesina. Daisy entre el hipo y el mareo, se limitó a aumentar su beoda sonrisa.

"Hazle caso, Ren. Vente a casa" propuso Lucy, siendo políticamente correcta

"Creo que no…" gruñó Renee sin mirarla

"¡Venga Dubia! Ademaz tu damo de florez ezta en el coche.. o vienez o me lo quedo" farfulló Daisy "¡Vente!" gritilló de repente

"Esta bien…" se resignó molesta mientras ayudaba a Daisy a caminar. Cuando Ted se marchó en dirección contraría y se despidió de ellas, observó que Daisy no estaba tan borracha como fingía. Se giró a mirarle y le guiñó un ojo. Entonces comprendió que aquella chica sabía muy bien lo que hacía.

* * *

Renee se revolvía entre las sábanas. Eran las nueve de la mañana, pero a pesar de haber dormido cuatro horas, no tenía sueño. El alcohol había hecho mella en ella, pero la resaca en aquel momento era lo de menos. Su mente estaba más preocupada por el cabreo que le recorría por entero. No recordaba muy bien porque había aceptado la oferta de Daisy, pero si tenía claro que se arrepentía completamente. No quería ver a Lucy y menos aun despertarse en su casa. En esos instantes pensar en su amiga le enfurecía y no se veía capaz ni de darle los buenos días. Intentaba entenderla, saber porque su carácter variaba radicalmente cinco o seis veces en un día, o porque a veces parecía quererla y otras que tenía la peste. Pero la única idea posible que vagaba por su mente aumentaba aun más su rabia. ¿Era posible que su amiga fuera tan odiosa porque…? ¡No, no y no! repitió para sí, golpeando la cama.

En ese instante el dolor de cabeza se hizo notar un poco más y Renee decidió hacerle caso. Salio de entre las sábanas gruñendo para si, mientras se volvía a vestir. Se colocó cada prenda con rabia, antes de bajar silenciosamente hacia la cocina. Se conocía la casa, así que no tardó más de veinte minutos en tener frente a si un humeante café y a su lado una aspirina. Parecía que el olor de la cafeína le calmaba poco a poco.

Jugaba con la taza entre sus manos, para templar la bebida, cuando oyó unos pasos por el pasillo y después sintió junto a ella una presencia. Se giró sin mucho afán encontrándose con una Lucy despeinada y recién despertada.

"Buenos días" murmuró devolviendo su mirada al café

"Buendis..." farfulló Lucy bostezando

"Hice más café… está ahí" se limitó a comentar

"¡Gracias!" sonrió lanzándose hacia la cafetera. Se sirvió una taza bien cargada antes de sentarse frente a su amiga. Aunque los ojos casi cerrados de Lucy eran dos finas líneas, Renee sentía su mirada sobre ella. Pero no tenía la más mínima intención de devolvérsela.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" musitó Lucy

"No, solo me duele la cabeza" respondió estoicamente

"Si quieres túmbate un rato, te preparo algo suave para desayunar y te echas una cabezadita. A mi me deja como nueva"

"No, gracias. Me voy en cuanto termine el desayuno"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué prisa hay?"

"Ninguna"

"¿Entonces?"

"Es que ninguna también son las ganas que tengo de quedarme más" farfulló terminándose de un trago el resto del café.

"¿Ren…?"

"No soporto que me llames así, ¡tú no!" gruñó de repente, molesta "Todo el mundo me llama rubia o peque, y es porque mi mejor amiga me colocó esos motes con cariño. Pero la desconocida que eres ahora, solo me llama Renee"

"Eso no es justo…" murmuró Lucy "Es una tontería, yo…"

"¿Tú qué? Me da igual lo que vayas a contestar, ¿sabes? Ayer dijiste sentir mucho todos estos meses permitiendo que nos alejáramos y aseguraste que no dejarías que volviera a ocurrir"

"¡Y era cierto!" intentó excusarse

"¿Cierto? ¡Tardaste apenas dos horas en volver a sentirte incómoda conmigo! ¡Que gran promesa!"

"No, las cosas no son así" respondió Lucy mientras intentaba agarrar la mano de Renee. Pero ella la apartó con asco, mientras se ponía en pie.

"Mi amiga hablaba conmigo, me miraba a los ojos sin problemas y se divertía cuando estábamos juntas. Tú anoche, después del brindis con los chupitos, no parecías conocerme ni saber que existía. Tuviste un par de horas geniales y luego volviste a ser una mujer diferente. Y creo que ni tú sabes porqué"

"¿Te enfadas porque estuve bailando con Ted?" inquirió levantándose ella también de la silla

"No. Me enfado porque haces que sienta que desaparezco, hasta que decides que vuelvo a estar, ¿por qué?" preguntó "¿Qué ocurre para que seas capaz de tratarme así? ¿Y por qué vuelves a ser la persona más tierna que conozco cuando un hombre me invita a tomar una cerveza?" preguntó enfrentándola

"Mira, toda esta conversación es una tontería, pero más aun esa idea estúpida" farfulló frunciendo el ceño

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Me estas diciendo que no nos interrumpiste por celos? ¿Qué no me agarraste delante suyo para marcar tu territorio y dejárselo bien claro?"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó molesta, pero titubeando "¿Se te ha subido el subtexto a la cabeza o qué?"

"¿El subtexto? No, esto no tiene nada que ver. En ese caso se trataba de una valiente guerrera y una bardo con coraje. En esta ocasión hablamos de dos actrices, una cobarde y la otra imbécil. Ya ves, nada que ver" gruñó mirándola a los ojos. Ya no quedaba ningún toque de amistad o tranquilidad en la conversación. Se había vuelto una batalla en toda regla y Lucy sabía quien tenía las de vencer, pero no parecía querer admitirlo:

"Siéntate, por favor. Quédate y hablemos"

"¿Hablar? ¿De qué? Y lo que es más importante, ¿para qué serviría?" preguntó enfadada "Solo te pido que me contestes a una pregunta, si eres capaz. ¿Por qué anoche cambiaste radicalmente de opinión cuando solo íbamos a ir tu y yo de fiesta?"

"Solo estaba cansada…" respondió sin mucha convicción, mientras dirigía sus ojos hacia el suelo.

"¿De verdad? ¿Entonces no fue porque te morías de miedo?" preguntó acercándose a ella con postura retadora "¿No tengo razón al pensar que sentiste pánico imaginándote conmigo, solas, bailando y riendo?" insistió hasta estar a unos centímetros de ella. "Dime que estoy equivocada" pidió con mirada desafiante, rodeando la cintura de su amiga lentamente. Lucy de nuevo volvía a mirar a su amiga pero esa vez con gesto atónito, sin ser capaz de razonar ante el brusco giro de la conversación y sobretodo con el cambio en la actitud de Renee "Sorpréndeme y demuestra que no tengo razón y que esto no te encanta" siseó mientras sus manos se colaban deliciosamente bajo el pijama de su amiga y arañaban lentamente su espalda. Lucy no pudo evitar arquear su espalda mientras toda su piel se erizaba y la saliva desaparecía de su boca. Se moría por repetir aquello, pero no dijo nada. Tan solo recompuso su rostro y volvió a enfrentarla. Pero era una tarea casi imposible porque ahora sus manos divagaban suavemente por su espalda. "Te propongo una cosa. Si no estoy equivocada, inclínate y yo continuaré. Da el primer paso y déjate llevar, por favor" suplicó "Si por el contrario estoy loca y todo esto es solo una ilusión que yo me he fabricado, apártame de ti y dímelo. Lo sabré encajar, eso no lo dudes" aseguró mientras sus manos se detenían y volvían a la cintura de Lucy, pero sobre la tela del pijama "¿Y bien?" preguntó acercando su rostro y humedeciendo sus labios. Lucy no era capaz de quitar los ojos de su amiga y de cada uno de sus gestos. Había escuchado su propuesta y su cuerpo temblaba irremediablemente de emoción. En ese instante todo parecía tan sencillo… solo tenía que inclinarse hacia esos labios y esos ojos que la llamaban a gritos… pero su cuerpo no se movió ni un milímetro. Permaneció estoica, en el sitio, sin ser capaz de mover un solo músculo. "No haces nada… ¿ves? Tenía razón, no sabes lo que quieres" dijo entonces Renee. Su voz sonó completamente insensible y aquella falta de emoción destrozó a Lucy. Renee se apartó bruscamente de ella. "Adiós. Y gracias por las flores" musitó antes de salir de la cocina.

Esto no puede ser así… pensó Lucy para sí, antes de salir veloz tras su amiga. Alcanzó con prisa la puerta de la cocina y al aparecer en el pasillo vio a Renee. Se había detenido y miraba hacia las escaleras… donde Daisy les devolvía la mirada. Lucy detuvo de golpe su carrera hacia Renee mientras las tres se miraban entre si.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?" preguntó mirando seriamente a su hija, aunque por dentro el miedo la destrozaba.

"Bueno… oí voces y bajé…"

"¿Qué mas da?" preguntó Renee, mirando a Lucy duramente y quitándole a Daisy el peso de excusarse. "Gracias por venir a verme anoche…" murmuró sonriéndola "Nos vemos…"

"Adiós" musitaron madre e hija, mientras ella salía y se marchaba de allí.

"Sal detrás suyo" propuso Daisy dirigiéndose a la cocina

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Lucy mirándola como si aun estuviese borracha.

"Digo que la estas cagando" resumió su hija "Pero tú sabrás"

Ese es el problema, que no se nada… pensó para si "Anda, siéntate, que te acerco un café" fue todo lo que pudo decir, mientras una sensación de dolor se instalaba en su pecho. Era como una presión dura y desagradable, que le invitaba a llorar con cada respiración. Pero Lucy parecía dispuesta a resistir, fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Pero no era así y ese dolor se lo recordaba a cada segundo. Un suspiro se escapó de su boca cuando el corazón se antepuso por unos instantes a su afán de aparentar, e imaginó a Renee alejándose de allí y por lo tanto de ella, cada vez más.

"¿Mami, estas bien?" preguntó Daisy preocupada

"Sí, por supuesto que sí" mintió ella, respirando hondo.

 _Continuará..._


	4. 29 de Marzo de 2008

**29 de Marzo de 2008**

La tarta de cumpleaños de su madre le estaba pasando factura a Daisy. Aunque había acompañado los dos trozos con un poco de leche, su cuerpo no parecía contento y se moría de sed. Le estaba reclamando a gritos un vaso de agua. Miró el reloj, mientras entre abría los ojos un poco… las dos de la mañana. Tendría especial cuidado para no despertar a nadie.

Bajó a la cocina, dejando detrás uno de los cuartos de baño, la terraza y el salón. Cuando pasó por delante de este último, se detuvo un instante a mirarlo. La mesa principal estaba aun llena de platos, algunos restos de aperitivos y en uno de los lados, los regalos de Lucy. No habían terminado de recoger porque aunque en principio había sido una merienda íntima y familiar, se alargó hasta bien entrada la noche. Daisy, que se había encargado de organizar la gran parte de la fiesta de cumpleaños, había tomado una difícil decisión sobre los invitados. Tan solo habían asistido familiares, alguno de sus tíos, sus primos, su abuela y sus hermanos. Pero ningún amigo. Sabía que Renee no asistiría e intentó que su ausencia no fuera tan notoria.

Habían estado riendo, charlando e incluso cantando a grito pelado el "cumpleaños feliz". Entre todos habían conseguido una celebración memorable, pero Daisy conocía demasiado bien a su madre y por su gesto supo enseguida que no había olvidado ni un momento la ausencia de Renee. Además también sabia que aunque había estado todo el día recibiendo llamadas y mensajes de amigos, ninguno había sido ella.

No fue capaz de preguntárselo directamente a ella, pero cada vez que el teléfono sonaba, era capaz de ver la esperanza en sus ojos y la tristeza cuando comprobaba quien era. No entendía como su madre se permitía aguantar todo eso, sin hacer nada al respecto, como podía estar tan triste y no hacer algo por solucionarlo.

Intentó no pensar más en eso, mientras bebía agua y saciaba su sed. Volvió a subir la escalera con el mismo cuidado, cuando entre el silencio sepulcral, percibió un ruido. Se detuvo en el momento. Había sido tan leve que no estaba segura de si habría sido provocado por ella. Pero no, aquel sonido continuaba oyéndose. Reanudó su camino y comprobó que cada vez le costaba menos escucharlo. Pero hasta que no llegó a los dormitorios, no fue capaz de distinguirlo. Era un sollozo.

Caminó lentamente entre cada una de las puertas, preocupada, hasta que alcanzó la de su madre y su corazón pareció detenerse. En ese momento, frente a la puerta, prácticamente abierta, la escuchaba con claridad. Se asomó levemente, su madre descansaba de espaldas a la puerta. Pero aunque no podía verla, sabía que estaba llorando.

No recordaba más de tres ocasiones contadas en las que la hubiera visto llorar. Sabía lo fuerte que podía ser y no era capaz de imaginar como se sentía para llegar a hundirse de esa manera. Si era por Renee, su madre estaba aun más destrozada de lo que había podido imaginar.

Iba a retroceder para dejarla sola, cuando reparó en varios libros abiertos y tirados por la habitación, alguno sobre la cama a su lado y dos de ellos en la mesa, cerca de la puerta. Se fijó aun más… no eran libros, sino álbumes. Caminó de puntillas para hacerse con uno de ellos y lo recogió lentamente para observar las páginas por las que estaba abierto. Eran fotos de su madre con Renee durante un día de rodaje y junto a esas, las que hicieron durante una barbacoa en casa. Lucy había estado recordando viejos tiempos… Volvió a dejar el álbum en su sitio, pero en aquella ocasión no fue tan cuidadosa y entre el silencio y el sollozo, se coló otro ruidito. Daisy supo que no había pasado desapercibido porque su madre dejó de llorar y puso mayor empeño en parecer dormida, aunque su cuerpo se había tensado.

Daisy le concedió a su madre la petición silenciosa que le hacía de estar a solas y se marchó de puntillas, ambas fingiendo que ninguna había vivido aquella situación.

Pero Lucy sabía perfectamente quien había estado allí. No la oyó llegar pero si marcharse. Durante un momento temió que Daisy se acercara a la cama y quisiera consolarla, porque no hubiera sabido que hacer ni que decirle. Realmente no era capaz ni de hablar consigo misma. En ese instante solo podía sentir, porque el pensar parecía estar volviéndola loca. Su cabeza unos días decidía pensar en Renee como su mejor amiga, otras como una compañera de trabajo y los que más, como en una persona especial, demasiado especial. Y aunque intentara apartar esos pensamientos de su mente, ahí estaba el corazón. Fingía no sentir como se aceleraba cuando Renee estaba cerca, como se paraba cada vez que oía su voz al otro lado del teléfono, ni como parecía vibrar de felicidad cada vez que pensaba en ella. Pero aquel último mes, su corazón se había roto y de repente no parecía dispuesto a no ser escuchado. Se estaba rebelando contra su dueña y sus estúpidos intentos por acallarlo, a base de dolorosos pinchazos. No sonreía ni palpitaba con alegría, se limitaba a bombear suavemente la sangre, casi con amargura. Le recordaba cada segundo el dolor que ambos, corazón y dueña, estaban padeciendo y no le permitía tampoco olvidar el porqué. La imagen de Renee, sus gestos, su voz, sus abrazos. Todo le recordaba a ella y a que ya no estaba a su lado.

Sin poder evitarlo volvió a deshacerse en lágrimas, mientras revivía sus últimas palabras con Renee. Pensaba en lo que fue, en lo que podía haber significado y en lo que ocurrió al final. Una pelea, un alejamiento y todo por su culpa. De nuevo sintió una dolorosa punzada de su destrozado corazón, que parecía querer torturarla aun más, sin saber que la mayor tortura era la que la propia Lucy se infligía. Quería a Renee, necesitaba verla, volver a estar a su lado y dejar atrás todos aquellos días malos. Quería no volver a separarse de ellas jamás, pero ¿que más quería? Ese era el problema, ser capaz de ser sincera, tanto consigo como con Renee, y dejarse llevar por ese algo más que la atemorizaba.

Pero … ¿y si ya la había perdido? ¿Y si Renee ya no estaba dispuesta a esperarla? En ese caso, nada importaría su decisión, ya habría estropeado todo. Un miedo atroz invadió su cuerpo. Las lágrimas se atragantaron en su garganta y su estómago se encogió de terror. "No, Ren, por favor, no" suplicó contra la almohada, llorando aun más desgarradoramente.

* * *

No recordaba muy bien sus sueños. Tenía una vaga sensación y siendo realista no se acordaba de nada, tan solo de imágenes suelas y todas eran con Renee de protagonista. Tenía la sensación de haberla llamado, de gritar su nombre y revolverse. Cuando abrió los ojos sus sábanas verificaron esto último. Estaban enredadas y deshechas, como después de una pelea… una pelea consigo misma. Respiró hondo y sintió como su corazón bombeaba con fuerza. Volvía a estar feliz y con fuerzas. Las mariposas en el estómago, le decían que él había ganado a la cabeza. Y aquella mañana Lucy volvía a estar invadida por temores, pero esta vez eran por miedo al rechazo, a no poder corregir sus errores.

Lucy abandonó la cama con urgencia. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer, aunque no sabía bien por donde empezar… Tan solo eran las ocho de la mañana, así que decidió relajarse y pensar, concediéndose una buena ducha.

Enfrentó su reflejo, minutos más tarde, mientras se ayudaba de una toalla para secar sus ojos, su boca y su cara, pero su mirada, su sonrisa, sus muecas frente al espejo, mostraban que algo había cambiado. Lucy respiró hondo comprendiendo que se acababan las apariencias y de repente todo tenía un aspecto diferente para ella. Los ojos azules se miraron a si mismos con firmeza y se sonrió entre abrumada y feliz, por todo lo que parecía recorrerla. Pero no podía evitar que entre tantos sentimientos encontrados prevaleciera uno sobre los demás. No era capaz de definirlo entre nervios o miedo, pero su cuerpo estaba tenso y al tiempo deshecho y su estómago se encogía sobre si mismo, amenazando con vomitar cualquier cosa que se atreviera a desayunar. Respiró hondo intentando detener los tembleques que la recorrían y se dispuso a vestirse.

Nunca vestirse le había llevado tantísimo tiempo. Nada le convencía, o no iba acorde con la situación, o incluso en alguna ocasión creyó que a Renee no le gustaría. Se decidió por unos vaqueros negros ajustados y una preciosa camisa blanca. Se miró cerca de diez veces antes de darse el visto bueno y mientras se calzaba, comprobó que hasta abrocharse las botas parecía una misión imposible, "Dios, Ren, ¿cómo eres capaz de volverme así de loca?" se preguntó a si misma, sonriendo de soslayo "¿Y como he podido ser tan terca para no verlo?" se gruñó también para si. Abrochó la segunda bota y se puso en pie, dispuesta a salir de casa, en cuanto avisara a Daisy. No quería despertarla, pero necesitaba que se hiciera cargo de sus hermanos. Confiaba en que su hija lo comprendiera.

Avanzó silenciosa por el pasillo cuando oyó algo que no esperaba. No tendría que levantar a Daisy porque ya estaba despierta y lo que es más, hablaba con alguien. Lo hacia bajito, para evitar que se la oyera, pero Lucy desde la puerta fue capaz de escucharla. Se acercó para golpear con los nudillos la madera, cuando algo la paralizó, sin llegar a tocar la puerta. No sabía si su mente le había jugado una mala pasada o si realmente había escuchado a su hija decir "rubia". Se detuvo por completo, incluso su respiración. Solo agudizó el oído cerca de la puerta, espiando cada palabra.

"Solo es mi opinión. Pero si la hubieras visto ayer , estarías de acuerdo conmigo, Ren" Lucy escuchó todo sin problemas y un escalofrío la recorrió, multiplicando sus nervios bruscamente. Daisy estaba hablando con Renee y era posible que la conversación tratara de ella. Había tres teléfonos más, dos abajo y otro más cerca, en el pasillo. Podría descolgar cualquiera, escucharlos en silencio y así… ¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! ¡No podía espiarlas! , se regañó a si misma, molesta por sus primeros impulsos de escuchar a escondidas.

Volvió a llegar a sus oídos otro trozo de la conversación "… sé que está destrozada…" Su mente encendió el piloto automático al escuchar aquellas palabras. Continuaba pensando que no debía espiarlas, ni entrometerse, pero sus pies caminaban velozmente por el pasillo y sus manos descolgaron el teléfono con cuidado y en completo silencio. Toda su piel se erizó al escuchar de nuevo la voz de su amiga y la sonrisa se coló dulcemente entre sus labios.

"¿No has escuchado un ruido?" preguntó Renee, mientras las dos permanecían un instante en silencio. Lucy se aseguró nerviosa de tapar bien el micrófono de su teléfono.

"Yo no he escuchado nada" aclaró Daisy antes de continuar "Está despistada, confundida, triste… intenta ocultarlo, pero ni si quiera lo consigue"

"Daisy… yo, no se que decir" suspiro Renee, con la voz tocada.

"Te conozco, rubia. Se que tu no estas mejor" murmuró con tono serio. Escuchó la respiración de la actriz al otro lado de la línea. Era suave y triste, podía imaginarse a Renee al borde de las lágrimas y eso le recordó algo "Anoche la escuché llorar. Y estaba rodeada de álbumes vuestros, Renee"

"¿Qué?" preguntó con voz húmeda. El corazón de Lucy se contrajo imaginando el estado de su amiga, para que su voz temblara de esa manera.

"Sé que no debería meterme, pero es insoportable ver a una buena amiga y a mi madre así de hundidas. Y también sé que lo que te voy a pedir no es justo, pero por favor, habla con ella. Dale otra oportunidad" murmuró Daisy. La línea se quedó en completo silencio y madre e hija sintieron sus corazones latiendo en sus oídos.

"No" siseó Renee, de manera casi inaudible, pero al tiempo firme y seca "No pienso hacerlo" insistió con más fuerza, como recuperando energías "Este mes ha sido, sin lugar a dudas, uno de los mas duros de mi vida. Pero fue decisión de Lucy no llamar ni darme una sola señal de vida"

"Mira, reconozco que mi madre es cabezota y masoca como ella sola, pero estoy segura de que para ella eres muchísimo más importante de lo que puedas imaginar" siseó. Un pequeño gimoteo fue la única respuesta que Renee podía dar aunque al momento la línea quedó en silencio. Lucy, con los ojos inundados, supuso que su amiga había tapado su micrófono "¿Ren?" la llamó suavemente Daisy

"Sigo aquí…" murmuró ella "Me encantaría que estuvieses en lo cierto, nada me haría más feliz. Pero si no te equivocas, ¿por qué Lucy actúa como si fuera todo lo contrario?"

Daisy respiró hondo y se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar. Pero la respuesta mereció la espera y logró dejar a ambas mujeres sin palabras. "Porque es una cobarde con miedo a afrontar algo tan grande y a la vez tan diferente. Siente pánico ante un cambio así" musitó concienzudamente. Tanto Lucy como Renee se quedaron mudas, la primera porque no entendía como era su hija la que le abría los ojos a su propia realidad y la segunda porque era una explicación tan lógica, que trastocaba todo su mundo. Su amor no correspondido se convertía de golpe en una amiga cobarde. Ella misma había propuesto esa idea, incluso se la había insinuado a la propia Lucy, pero nunca la había visto tan factible y real.

"Peor todavía… No puedo volver a perseguirla, ni darle una segunda oportunidad" musitó dolida "Sabes lo que siento por ella…" susurró avergonzada. Carraspeó antes de poder continuar "Pero después de todo lo ocurrido, si no me corresponde, me muero… y si me corresponde, la mato" añadió haciendo reír a Daisy "Además no creo que tengas razón. No puede sentir algo mínimamente importante y anteponer su miedo. Si sus temores ganan a lo que siente, es que no será tan relevante" siseó duramente, pero sin poder evitar mostrar que le hacia daño decirlo. Daisy se quedó sin palabras y Lucy tuvo que apretar los labios con sus dientes casi haciéndose daño, solo para no contestar. Notaba sus ojos inundados y tenía que hacer un desmesurado esfuerzo para que ningún gimoteo se le escapara "Daisy, no es solo que tire la toalla, sino que soy incapaz de enfrentarla de nuevo. Pude sacar coraje de donde no lo había durante dos minutos, pero el resto del tiempo el miedo a perderla me gana…"

"Pero si no habláis, también la perderás" se quejó Daisy casi sin saber que decir.

"Lo sé… pero ahora no soy capaz de hacer más. No puedo continuar así"

"Rubia, ¿qué quieres decir?"

"Necesito marcharme lejos de aquí por un tiempo…" siseó. Cada palabra fue como un violento golpe para el corazón de Lucy, que se dejó caer al suelo, apoyada en la pared, abrazando sus piernas, temblando. Se marcharía, y era solo por su culpa. Ahí tenía el resultado de sus estúpidas acciones. Por fin había conseguido estropearlo todo. Esa vez no pudo evitar que un profundo gimoteo se escapara de su garganta. "Y no entiendo porque no lo hice antes…"

"Porque en el fondo esperabas que la imbécil de mi madre fuera a por ti y supiese donde encontrarte"

"No lo sé… quizás. Pero ya ves, no vino" susurró.

Entonces un fuerte y estridente ruido interrumpió la conversación. Era como un golpetazo, que sonó demasiado alto. Tanto Renee como Daisy se alejaron el teléfono ensordecidas y asustadas, y cuando Renee volvió a intuir a Daisy al otro lado de la línea, preguntó sorprendida "¿Qué ha sido eso?"

Daisy, que estaba asomada al pasillo, observó como su madre recogía el teléfono del suelo con manos temblorosas y lo colgaba cuidadosamente, produciendo un leve sonido en la línea.

Así que lo que antes escuchó Renee, era su madre uniéndose de manera furtiva a la conversación… meditó Daisy con curiosidad.

"¿Daisy?" insistió la voz preocupada de Renee

"Si, perdona. Estoy aquí. Es que se me cayó el teléfono" mintió mientras aun escondida, veía a su madre salir corriendo hacia su dormitorio, y ella misma volvía a meterse dentro del suyo. "¿Qué me estabas diciendo?"

"Que marcho a Texas mañana" siseó

"¡¿Hoy por la mañana?!" gritó Daisy con fuerza y fingiendo sorpresa. Pudo oír como tras un segundo de silencio, los pasos de Lucy se volvieron a escuchar, pero muchísimo más apresurados, casi como si no dejara de correr.

"No, no, ¡mañana!" se apresuró a corregirla Renee "Después de comer"

"Espera un segundo" rogó Daisy mientras una figura se materializaba en su puerta. Su madre, chaqueta y bolso en mano, la miraba mientras jadeaba levemente por la carrera.

"Dai… Daisy, cariño, salgo un ratito, ¿vale?" jadeó "Por favor, hazte cargo de los peques"

"Dalo por hecho" fue su respuesta, junto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lucy la miró interrogante, pero decidió que no había tiempo para preguntas y lanzándole un beso salió corriendo de casa escaleras abajo "¿Por donde íbamos?" preguntó Daisy feliz, recuperando la charla con Renee. Pensaba tener una larga conversación, sin importar sobre que tema, pero no tenía intención de perderse la llegada de su madre… pensó malévolamente, mientras hacía un considerable esfuerzo para contener la risa.

* * *

Se conocía el camino a la casa de Renee de memoria y eso le permitió frenar a tiempo en un par de "Stop". Pero durante el resto del trayecto el velocímetro no bajaba de los 120 km por hora. Las afueras de Los Ángeles también ayudaban en los locos volantazos de Lucy, al tener calles anchas y un tráfico casi nulo. Pero a la actriz nada de esto le preocupaba, solo le interesaba alcanzar cuanto antes su destino, aunque parte de su empuje y decisión se esfumó cuando comenzó a vislumbrar la casa de Renee a lo lejos.

"Rubia ¿y como iréis a Texas?" preguntó Daisy

"En avión, ya tenemos los billetes"

"Ahm…" pronunció esta, mientras se le ocurría otra cuestión. "¿Y has hecho ya las maletas?"

"No, no, aun no… Daisy, ¿a que vienen tantas pre…?" se detuvo un instante, cuando el sonido de un frenazo retumbó en la entrada de su casa. Se acercó a la puerta y corriendo una cortina, observó el exterior. Daisy contuvo la respiración con una sonrisita, antes de volver a escuchar a su amiga. "Daisy, ¿por qué está tu madre derrapando ante mi casa?" preguntó intentando sonar tranquila, pero su oyente podía imaginársela tensa y temblorosa, frente a la ventana.

"No estoy segura, pero creo que ha decidido dejar de hacer el tonto" comentó feliz, mientras el sonido del timbre se colaba en la conversación "Pero ábrela y averígualo" Renee miró resignada el teléfono y después la puerta. Al imaginar la figura de Lucy detrás de ella, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

Se recompuso rápidamente antes de alargar la mano hacia el pestillo y el pomo. Y entonces solo fue capaz de ver unos irresistibles ojos azules y la dulcísimo sonrisa de su amiga. Bueno y también su arrolladora forma de vestir y el cuerpazo que cubrían esas prendas. Carraspeó nerviosa y devolvió la mirada a los ojos de su amiga, intentando hacer caso omiso a las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo, en especial a su estómago.

"Te odio…" gruñó contra el teléfono, aunque no quedaba claro a quien iba dirigido. Lucy respiró hondo, tan solo fijándose en ella y Renee no pudo sostener su deliciosa mirada.

"Hola… ¿puedo pasar?"

"¿No podías haber llamado simplemente?" preguntó distante

"Es que el teléfono estaba ocupado…" siseó inocente, mirando a su auricular "Entonces, ¿me dejas?"

"Como quieras" respondió ella con tranquilidad mientras se hacia a un lado, para dejarla entrar.

"Ren, yo… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo" farfulló Lucy atropelladamente, andando hacia ella. Renee apenas la miró mientras cerraba la puerta y la escuchaba.

"Vale, no pasa nada" se limitó a responder sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Pero para los conocedores ojos de Lucy aquello solo era una mueca, que escondía detrás meses de dolor. Todo el cuerpo de su amiga estaba tenso, su sonrisa era forzada e incluso sus ojos brillaban sospechosamente.

"Sé que no me crees y supongo que tampoco confías en mí" murmuró con la mirada baja "Y tienes toda la razón para hacerlo, lo sé…"

"Lucy, da igual…" contestó Renee pasota

"No, por favor, no digas eso peque" pidió agarrándola por los hombros, buscando su mirada. Renee alzó los ojos con una mirada asesina y su cuerpo se tensó aun más, si era posible. Lucy no supo interpretar si fue por el contacto o por el cariñoso apelativo, pero la soltó instintivamente "Renee, te quiero muchísimo y no estoy dispuesta a perder a mi mejor amiga. No quiero que te vayas…" suplicó mirándola. El rostro de Renee, hasta entonces sereno y sonriente, se contrajo en una mueca de tristeza. Cubrió su boca con una mano, mientras un pequeño gemido se escapaba de lo más profundo de su garganta. Lucy también sintió sus lágrimas volviendo a florecer al ver a su amiga en aquel estado. "Ren…" siseó intranquila

Su amiga la miró llena de lágrimas "¿Eso es todo lo que quieres? ¿Solo eso?" gimoteó. Como primera respuesta obtuvo la sonrisa de su amiga. El rostro de Lucy se iluminó mientras la contestaba.

"No, sabes que quiero algo más. Mucho más, de hecho" dijo suavemente y sin borrar la dulce sonrisa que parecía haber invadido su rostro. La angustia de Renee desapareció lentamente, y pudo ver, como respiraba más tranquila. Sin poder resistir la tentación, Lucy alcanzó cariñosamente la barbilla de Renee para elevarla y con el pulgar acarició su mejilla, queriendo secar sus lágrimas, hasta que Renee agarró su muñeca, deteniéndola. La apartó de su rostro rápidamente y ella misma secó sus lágrimas, aunque no dejaban de salir "Solo falta saber si lo podré tener…" respondió cohibida por el duro, pero muy comprensible comportamiento de su amiga.

"¿Y que es?" preguntó Renee retándola con una mirada dura y directa, pero sobretodo húmeda.

"Poder decir que estoy enamorada de mi mejor amiga y escuchar que ella me corresponde" siseó con la voz más suave y sincera que su corazón pudo pronunciar. Durante una fracción de segundo, observó la sonrisa alojándose en los labios de Renee, incluso sus ojos parecían iluminarse, y Lucy suspiró esperanzada. Pero fue una visión fugar, ya que un parpadeo después la máscara de serenidad y distancia volvía a cubrir el rostro de su amiga.

"¡Oh! Que bonito…" musitó Renee con furia contenida. "Pero eso es lo que sientes hoy. Quien sabe que opinarás en unas horas, o mañana, o quizás cuando Daisy haga alguno de sus comentarios. Entonces cambiarás otra vez de parecer y punto." Añadió hablando casi rabiosa. Lucy agachó la mirada, pero al contrario de lo que al principio pensó Renee, no miraba al suelo, sino al teléfono que después de todo su amiga aun sostenía en su mano.

"¿Aun hablabas con Daisy?"

"Si" musitó, dejando que Lucy le arrebatara gentilmente el teléfono

"Cariño, soy mama"

"Ya lo sabía" respondió la voz de su hija, que no se había perdido detalle de toda la conversación.

"Amo a Renee" afirmó tranquila pero con fuerza y sonriendo a la actriz que la miraba atónita.

"También lo sabía, boba" respondió carcajeándose feliz

"Estás castigada" refunfuñó Lucy, aumentando las risas de su hija "Adiós…" resopló malévola

"No, no cuelgues, yo…" pero Lucy ya había cortado la comunicación. Le devolvió el teléfono a Renee "Ahora estamos solas, peque" susurró mirándola.

"Que bien" resopló fingiendo hastío, colocando el teléfono en su sitio y andando hacia su salón.

"¿Qué más puedo hacer para que me creas?"

"No necesito nada más…" gruñó "Estoy segura de que cuando nos subamos juntas a un escenario, o haya fans rodeándonos, serás un cielo. O cuando me enfade un poco, me pedirás perdón y serás encantadora una o dos horas. Y tu faceta más cariñosa y seductora vendrá cuando alguien me invite a una copa…"

"Una cerveza" especificó

"¡Lucy!" exclamó molesta

"Esta bien… Perdóname. Sé lo que quieres decir" musitó Lucy "Hay tantas cosas que debo decirte… pero necesito que confíes en mí y no se como recuperar eso" añadió con sinceridad. Renee miró destrozada a su amiga y supo que a pesar de todo, no había perdido el mas mínimo atisbo de confianza en Lucy. Pero ella no tenía por que saberlo, decidió mientras le daba la espalda a su amiga y comenzaba a andar hacia los sofás del salón. Sintió que ella caminaba detrás suyo y eso la llevó a sentarse en el único unipersonal. Lucy, resignada, escogió el sillón más cercando al de ella.

"¿Cómo sabías que me iba?" preguntó Renee molesta

"Bueno, sin querer escuché tu conversación con Daisy"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó enfadada. Estaba furiosa, pero su cabreo realmente pretendía cubrir la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, al imaginar cuantas cosas habían llegado a oídos de su amiga. "¡¿Cómo demonios se escucha una conversación sin querer?!" añadió rabiosa "¿Sabes qué? No quiero escucharlo, estoy harta de excusas"

"Sé que no debí espiaros, que no tenía ningún derecho a venir a verte… sé que he hecho tantas cosas como no debía… ¿Podrás perdonarme?" preguntó mirándola a los ojos

"¿Por qué ahora, Lucy? ¿Por qué justo hoy? ¿Porque me voy y te quedas sin perrito faldero?"

"Nada de eso, peque" musitó "Es solo que… no pude más, es ya tanto tiempo intentando ocultar lo mejor de mí con lo peor, que no resistí más. No podía con más mentiras, con más apariencias y con la posibilidad de perderte…" siseó levantándose "Por favor, tienes que creerme. Déjame al menos que te explique lo que te mereces saber, por favor" rogó levantándose y sentándose sobre el reposabrazos de su amiga, a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de Renee. Notó como su amiga se hundía entre los cojines, como intentando alejarse de ella "Ren, descubrí que te quería de manera peligrosa antes incluso de acabar la serie…" musitó dejando que fuese tan solo su corazón quien hablara en esa ocasión "Tú, mi inseparable amiga, eras de repente mi inolvidable amor. Intente mentirme durante meses, fingiendo que no había nada sobre lo que mentirme. Simplemente era una bonita amistad" comentó, jugando nerviosa con sus manos "Pensé que cuando la serie acabase, te llevarías mis dudas contigo. Pero la distancia solo consiguió que cada día te echara más de menos y que cuando por fin te veía, solo existieses tú"

"¿Cómo podías sentirte así… y no decirme nada?" musitó Renee casi sin voz.

"Porque no tenía coraje para afrontar mis sentimientos y las consecuencias que traerían consigo. Mi familia, nuestra amistad, todo. Fui una egoísta y una cobarde, pero a pesar de mis estúpidas apariencias, llegó un momento en que la situación de mi matrimonio fue insostenible. Estaba casada con una persona y enamorada de otra. Al asumirlo, vino la separación y con ella, todo se volvió innegable, simplemente te amaba"

"¿Entonces pensaste que tratándome como si no existiera, todo iría mejor?" preguntó llorosa y dolida

"De alguna forma, si…" reconoció avergonzada. Notó como Renee se tensaba y no quiso obligarla más a estar tan cerca suyo. Se levantó del reposabrazos lentamente. "Al principio pretendí continuar normal. Pensaba que podría contenerme y resistir, y que no tendría que cambiar nada. Pero me equivoque, porque cada día me enamoraba más y no podía dejar de lado lo que me hacías sentir" le explicó sin ser capaz de mirarla "Entonces supuse que como no era capaz de olvidarte, podría alejarnos. Escogí echarte de menos, morirme por verte y fingir una sonrisa, antes que admitir lo que ocurría y dejar de hacernos daño a las dos"

"¡¿Cómo fuiste capaz?!" exclamó entonces Renee, fulminándola. Lucy se obligó a mirarla a los ojos a pesar de la vergüenza, y sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos. Por la voz de su amiga sabía que estaba enfadada y dolida, pero al ver sus ojos… Reflejaban tanto daño y dolor… Y era por su culpa. No comprendía como había sido capaz de provocarla tanto sufrimiento. Ni en sus peores pesadillas se imaginó dañando a Renee, pero lo cierto es que la había destrozado durante muchísimo tiempo, sin hacer nada para detenerlo.

Cuando tuvo fuerzas para contestarla, su voz sonó triste y húmeda. "Renee, quería llamarte cada segundo, verte en cada oportunidad, hablar contigo, mimarte y abrazarnos como siempre"

"Pero no lo hiciste…" gruñó con la mirada perdida

"No, no lo hice…" respondió compungida "En aquel momento creía que lo mejor era alejarte de mi… Y supuse que sería más sencillo si yo dejaba de ser tu mejor amiga y me convertía en una gilipollas redomada. Por eso me transforme en una rancia, distante y egocéntrica. Claro que quería que pospusieras lo de Nueva York, o hablar sobre lo que hicieron los fans por ti, o simplemente quedar y ver a tus niños…"

"Pero elegiste ser una gilipollas" resumió Renee, que continuaba reclinada en el sofá con la mirada buscando algo en el infinito.

"Si…" suspiró ella derrotada "Renee, no he venido a exigirte que me perdones. Es lo que más deseo, pero lo único que pretendía al venir era explicarte el porque de todo, hacerte saber que nunca fueron imaginaciones tuyas y decirte que me mata cada segundo de dolor que te he causado" Se agachó colocándose a su altura mientras decía aquellas palabras. Aunque Renee no la miraba, sus ojos aun perdidos, continuaban llorando, y sus manos temblaban colocadas sobre sus piernas. Lucy respiró hondo cuando, sin poder evitarlo, ella también comenzó a llorar. "Se que ya no hay vuelta atrás, que desperdicie cada oportunidad que me diste. Pero tenía que evitar que te marcharas, o al menos intentarlo, ¿no?" preguntó con media sonrisa, mojada por el torrente de lágrimas que no podía contener. Pero su amiga continuaba absorta en la pared del fondo, excepto por el gesto de su cara, que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que había escuchado cada palabra de su amiga. Lucy cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, dándose por vencida. "Siento haberlo jodido todo, peque, de verdad" susurró poniéndose en pie. A pesar de no estar muy segura de hacerlo, abrazó la cabeza de Renee con un brazo y depositó un dulce beso sobre su cabello, antes de echar a andar hacia la puerta. Sentía que sus piernas querían dejarla caer en lugar de caminar y su cuerpo también prefería derrumbarse y encogerse hecho un ovillo en cualquier rincón. Pero a pesar de todo, continuó y acalló firmemente cualquier gimoteo que intentó escapar de su garganta, mientras alcanzaba la puerta.

Pero cuando un cuerpo la embistió por detrás, abrazándola con fuerza, no pudo evitar deshacerse en lágrimas y dejarse llevar por el llanto. Era Renee, y sus brazos y su cuerpo los que la agarraban con fuerza y desesperación. Podía notar el rostro de su amiga apoyado en su espalda, respirando aceleradamente sobre ella. Lucy se dejó envolver por su abrazo, mientras acariciaba con amor aquellos brazos.

"Por favor, nunca más cambies de opinión o acabo contigo" siseó tiernamente, mientras la estrujaba con más fuerza.

"Te lo juro, peque, nunca más…" suspiró sonriendo de felicidad, pero sin poder detener sus sollozos. Tan solo se dejó mecer entre esos brazos, hasta que sintió que su agarre aflojaba. Se giró, agarrando con amor las manos de Renee y llevándoselas a los labios para depositar tiernos besos "¿Podrás perdonarme?" suspiró avergonzada.

"Si, creo que si" bromeó Renee sonriéndola de medio lado, dejando que sus ojos se iluminasen con toda la felicidad que la acometía. "Siempre que no dejes de quererme…" suplicó mirando a su amiga.

"¿Dejar de quererte?" preguntó rodeando su cintura "No podría. Y dejar de amarte… ¡eso es un imposible que me encanta!" aseveró con dulzura, consiguiendo que el corazón de Renee comenzase a bailar histérico. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja, miró a Lucy y siseó:

"¿Cerramos el trato?" Acarició lenta y suavemente la nuca de Lucy, consiguiendo que cerrara los ojos, antes de atraerla con firmeza hacia ella y acercarse más. Tras eso… solamente estaban ellas, sus labios, alguna caricia fugaz y el más añorado de los besos. Lucy apenas alcanzaba a razonar que era Renee quien respondía a su beso, pero aquel no era momento de pensar. Tan solo quería dejarse llevar por la presión de aquellos labios que la volvían loca y disfrutar de cada segundo de ese momento. Permitió gustosa que Renee hiciera temblar cada rincón de su cuerpo con su delicada lengua y sus dulces caricias.

Tras unos minutos que parecieron segundos, el beso se detuvo lentamente mientras Renee apoyaba su frente contra la de Lucy, respirando entrecortadamente. El tiempo se detuvo para ellas y la mirada que en esos momentos compartían.

"Te amo, peque" musitó Lucy

"Yo también te amo, cariño" respondió abrazándose a ella con fuerza

"¿Cariño?" meditó abrazándola aun más entre sus brazos "Hmmm… me encanta" decidió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, antes de que los labios de Renee volvieran a robarle otro beso, seguido de mil más.

* * *

 **3 de Mayo de 2008 Londres, Inglaterra**

Lorena sabia que en el momento en que fuese descubierta, la podrían echar fuera de los bastidores, o quizás incluso de la sala de conciertos. Pero eso no le inquietaba. Tan solo se preocupaba por caminar en silencio y con cuidado por los distintos pasillos del edificio.

Se encontraba en el Carling Academy Islington, a solo una hora de que comenzase el concierto de Lucy Lawless, el primero de los dos de Londres. Había viajado desde España para poder acudir y casi no podía asimilar que vería a su ídolo en persona. Claro que en esta ocasión Renee no la acompañaba, como si había hecho en Los Ángeles, pero igualmente los nervios la mataban.

Tanto era así, que al llegar al edificio había encontrado una de las puertas traseras abiertas y alejándose por unos instantes de sus amigos, decidió escaparse de la cola y atravesar aquella puerta, apareciendo de golpe en los entresijos de la sala. Mientras andaba perdida, pero cámara fotográfica en mano, se había cruzado con un par de técnicos, pero apenas habían reparado en ella y no le dirigieron ni media palabra. Así que continuó su expedición con cuidado, cuando un palpito se instaló en su pecho y un escalofrío la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. Casi por instinto, hizo caso a aquel aviso de su cuerpo y se escondió tras una de las esquinas, al tiempo que unos pasos comenzaban a sonar con un escándalo, producido por unos tacones. Y al rato otros pasos más suaves llegaron también a sus oídos. Eran dos personas, dedujo. Se asomó saliendo apenas un centímetro de su escondite, sosteniendo la cámara, cuando sus manos perdieron de golpe toda su fuerza. Si no hubiera tenido la correa entorno al cuello, la cámara se habría estrellado contra el suelo. Pero en ese momento, se trataba de un detalle insignificante. Su mente tan solo era capaz de pensar en lo que veían sus ojos. Y es que frente a ella, antes de llegar a su esquina, Lucy Lawless, vestida para el concierto y con unos tacones de infarto, andaba rodeando con sus brazos a Renee O'Connor.

La actriz más pequeña caminaba permaneciendo entre ellos, acurrucada tiernamente. Lucy, además de mantener el cuerpo pegado a la espalda de su compañera, pronunciaba algo en el oído de Renee, que la hacia reír y reclinarse aun más sobre ella.

En esos momentos la mente de Lorena tan solo era capaz de razonar un tonto pensamiento "Pe…pero si Renee O'Connor no iba a venir…" Aunque su aturullada mente intuía que lo más trascendente de aquella situación no era ese pequeño detalle, parecía que su capacidad de razonar se había marchado de vacaciones. Casi no era capaz de pensar, pero cuando las actrices subieron el tono de voz de su conversación, si que supo rápidamente agudizar el oído como una auténtica cotilla, para intentar entender algo de su inglés:

"Pensé que al final no vendrías…"

"Si quieres me voy" rió Renee

"Ni se te ocurra" respondió antes de aprovechar su posición para darle un pequeño mordisco en el cuello, haciéndola reír

"Me haces cosquillas, honey" siseó revolviéndose entre sus brazos. Lorena, sin entender casi nada, alcanzó a traducir esa ultima palabra. ¿Honey? ¿Cariño? Su cabeza parecía ir a explotar y su corazón incapaz de latir más rápido. Pero si que podía. Se encontró cerca de una taquicardia extrema cuando Lucy accedió a las súplicas de Renee y dejó de torturar su cuello, pero a cambio agarró su mano y la utilizó para girarla gentilmente. Al encontrarse cara a cara, la sonrisa de ambas mujeres llenaba sus rostros y sus ojos con una irrefrenable alegría.

"Gracias por venir, baby, de verdad" musitó con cariño Lucy acariciando su mejilla "Además no hubiera sido capaz de salir al escenario sin un beso de buena suerte" musitó acercándose a su rostro. Lorena había renegado ya de entender algo de cuanto se decían, pero los gestos entre ellas eran sin embargo universales y fácilmente traducibles.

"Vas a salir al escenario con esos pantalones, así que ¿quién te ha dicho que te lo vaya a dar?" preguntó Renee colocando una pose seria y vacilona, pero observando con una sonrisita los vaqueros o la falta de vaqueros, de la morena.

"¿Ah, no? Pues se lo pido a alguna fan" bromeó Lucy, alejándose hacia el escenario. Renee agarró su muñeca entre risas y tiró de ella con firmeza, deteniendo sus pasos y atrayéndola hacia si de nuevo.

"Ven aquí, tonta" siseó rodeando su cuello y colocándose de puntillas para poder robarle un suave beso. "Además, me encantan" reconoció "Guárdalos para esta noche" bromeó consiguiendo una sonora carcajada como respuesta. Jugaron unos segundos nariz con nariz, tan solo acariciándose, cuando la mano de Renee rozó dulcemente la mejilla de su compañera "I love you so much…" susurró mirando a Lucy

"Me too, baby" respondió emocionada, permitiendo a Renee recuperar el beso con más cariño y fogosidad.

Lorena, con los ojos muy lejos de su cara y la mandíbula chocando contra el suelo, observó aquella íntima escena hasta que su mente fue capaz de reaccionar. Sabía que no tenía derecho a espiar aquel momento pero había algo que deseaba hacer, aunque no fuese del todo correcto…

Alzó la cámara y apuntó concienzudamente hacia el tierno beso de ambas mujeres, abriendo el zoom. Su dedo se dirigió con certeza al botón, pero no llegó a pulsarlo. Miró por el visor y después observó la escena directamente. Ese momento era uno de sus sueños y al tiempo el amor secreto de dos mujeres a las que admiraba… El dedo recibía ordenes contradictorias de apretar y de quitarse. ¿Por cual se decidió?.

 **¡Fin!**


End file.
